


false friends are worse than open enemies

by AngstingQueen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate take on Season 2, Exile, Exiled!Varian, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Pascal stayed in Corona, Post Season 1, Varian (Disney) needs a hug, Varian deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstingQueen/pseuds/AngstingQueen
Summary: Rapunzel crept along the side of the building, keeping a tight grasp of her companions. Cass led the trio forward, her dark brown hair brushing along her shoulders, having grown out quite a bit since they started their journey. Rapunzel rubbed her thumb across the top of Eugene's hand. He too looked travel-worn, with circles underneath his eyes. They shot past a dozing guard. The bridge ahead of them was a kingdom border and Rapunzel could not explain her quest. Her father had told her to inform no one of their reason for crossing. The river was too swift to even attempt to cross which left the bridge as their only way across. Cass figured that they could crawl across the supporting beams.Footsteps sounded behind them. Cassandra let out a quiet curse before frantically searching for a place to hide. Eugene ushered them towards a barrel. Cass had barely replaced the lid before the guard turned the corner, coming to a stop beside the barrel. They were trapped.This is a different take on what season 2 ended up being. I feel like it had a lot more potential that could be explored. Also the island? That was kinda weird.Currently on Hiatus
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 144





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU. This is completely from my own mind. Any similarities to other stories are accidental. There are going to be slight self harm mentions. I will place a warning at the start of the chapter and when it would begin. There will be a notice for when it ends as well.

It was nearly pitch black. Rapunzel could feel Cass shifting around next to her. Judging by the small whines coming from underneath them, they both had landed on Eugene. It was an unfortunate situation. Rapunzel had barely gotten a glimpse of the container before she dived in but it looked like a large barrel that she once saw rolling around in the kingdom square. There was a switch of the guard that Cass must not have been informed of. Rapunzel could practically feel the angry radiating from the woman next to her. Cass was peeking through a small hole that had been carved into the side of the barrel, her short brown hair brushing her shoulder as she leaned forward. Rapunzel hissed in a breath when Cass tugged on her hair. The lid was suddenly secured.

Rapunzel held in a yelp when the barrel was suddenly rolling. Someone grunted and a splash could be heard. The barrels were being pushed into the river. The trio had forgone crossing it because the water was rushing too fast for Cass’s comfort. Eugene had agreed with her so Rapunzel had let her hope of swimming pass. Looks like she was going to get her wish anyway. Rapunzel had barely enough time to make panicked eye contact with Cass before they were tossed in.

The shock of the cold took her breath away. Rapunzel spluttered as the waves began to push the barrel around. Cass shuffled aside as much as she could so Eugene could get out and up. The barrel bobbed along at a very concerning rate. The barrel had a surprising amount of buoyancy. It kept them mostly afloat, the water brushing against Rapunzel’s chin. It had been a couple minutes before the movement of the barrel had calmed down enough for one of them to speak.

“I certainly don't remember there being a barrel ride in our discussed plan CassAndra!” Eugene glowered at the older woman.

“Listen Fitzherbert, You weren’t exactly that helpful either! You’re the one who suggested getting in the barrel in the first place!” Cass countered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you giving any helpful suggestions!” 

“Um, guys?” Rapunzel said, trying to gain their attention. Cass and Eugene continued blaming each other. “Guys!” Cass and Eugene whipped to face her. “The lid won’t come off.” Rapunzel pushed against it. Cass began to panic. She pounded against it, taking her dagger from her belt and scratching at the top. Eugene was taking stock of the barrel when they heard it. Faint whistling. Cass immediately stopped scraping and held her breath as they floated closer. The barrel suddenly lurched in the direction toward the whistling.

“Wooo! You sure are a heavy one aren’t you! Please be useful!” A kind of gravelly voice sounded. Their barrel was pulled ashore. There was some rustling and then something was wedged in the side of the barrel. Cass had just enough time to ready her dagger before the lid was popped open. She lunged forward, slicing her dagger into the stranger’s face. “Stowaways!” The man, it was the stature of a male, shouted. The man’s blade rested against Cass’s throat before she could attack again. “Listen here, sweetcheeks. You definitely don't look like my usual customers. Now how about we just calmly get out of the barrel without killing each other and talk this out.” Cass growled before climbing out. Eugene popped out after her. “Anymore? A whole entourage in there huh? Who’s your crowning jewel?” Rapunzel sheeply stepped out. The man seemed frozen at the sight of her. “Are you fucking kidding me? Princess Rapunzel is floating in my barrel run? I have the worst luck in the entire world.”

“I’m sorry, do we know you?” Cass grunted, brushing aside the sword. Rapunzel swept her gaze over the man. He had a good couple heads over her, maybe just a couple inches on her boyfriend. He was of a lean build, a little lanky but overall pretty strong. He wore a pale green tunic with a magenta vest over it. His belt had a large number of pouches. His pants were made of a dark brown material that was tucked into his boots. Her gaze swept back up to his face. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the gash steadily dripping blood that cut across his right cheek. It disrupted the spattering of freckles that rested there. He had black hair that was cut relatively close to his head, letting s single strand of blue and balck rest over his brow. She met bright blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

“Are you done with your inspection, Your Highness?” He grounded out, condensation dripping from his words. The man reached up with a small leather clad hand to gingerly touch the injury inflicted but Cass. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Listen, we are not in Corona so you can’t really punish me for running into you. SO! If you are seriously interested in my services, we can negotiate terms. If not, I am going to pretend that I never saw you.” The man turned away, going to pull another barrel from the river. Rapunzel made eye contact with Eugene and Cass. 

“I’m very sorry sir,” The man turned around, leaning against the barrel, “I’m afraid that we don't know what you’re talking about.” Rapunzel tried for a smile only for it to quickly drop from her face when the man laughed.  
“Wow! I can’t have changed that much Princess! It’s only been two years.” Rapunzel’s eyes widened in shock.

“Varian?!” She shouted as Cassandra drew her sword pointing at Varian’s face. Eugene stepped in front of her. He simply swept aside Cass’s sword and stepped back towards the other barrels.

“If I had wanted to hurt you, I would have done it as soon as you stepped out, Princess. Now if you’re going to keep threatening me, I will just take my business elsewhere. I don't need these barrels desperately.” Variran stated, rolling his eyes. 

“What business?” Rapunzel blurted before Cassx could get a word out.

“You hire me for services, I can help you disappear, though I am quite sure you don't need that, I can assist you. Or just give you directions. Think of me as a guide of sorts. I can pretty much do anything, for the right price of course.” Varian breezed through his explanation as he loaded up the barrels into a horse drawn cart that had escaped Rapunzel’s attention. He secured his cargo and hopped onto the driver’s seat. 

“Since you were riding my barrel route, I’ll give you a ride to the town.” Varian took the trio’s glances as concern about payment.

“No required fees, worrywarts.” Varian laughed and gestured for them to hop aboard. Rapunzel hesitated before hopping up beside him, keeping a small gap between them. Eugene was quick to wiggle in between the two, with Cass sitting on Varian’s other side. He rolled his shoulders before urging the horses forward. Eugene rested his hand on Rapunzel’s back before opening his mouth to speak.  
“Um,” He started, rubbing his other hand against his soaked pants, “How far away is this town exactly? We’re a little wet from our impromptu swim.” Varian surveyed the states of the people sitting next to him before letting out a sigh. 

“There should be a brown bag behind me. In it are some spare clothes and coats you can put on if you wish.” Eugene gave Varian a small smile before reaching for his bag. Eugene let out a small shriek as a gray blur rushed towards Varian. 

“Oh hey Ruddiger. Sorry that we distrubed your midday nap.” The raccoon gave Eugene a small glare before settling down on Varian’s lap. Eugene pulled the bag into his own lap, shuffling through it and handing out various pieces of clothing. 

“Why do you have these? They don’t look like your size.” Cass asked, quickly changing into the warm clothes. Rapunzel did the same, both boys respectfully turning their gaze towards the road. Eugene quickly changed afterwards. Varian gave the raccoon in his lap a quick pet before replying. 

“They’re for the stowaways that I thought you had been.” He said, shifted in his seat, causing Ruddiger to scamper onto his shoulders for a closer perch. 

“Stowaways?” Rapunzel asked, lifting the hem of the borrowed dress up to examine it. 

“People trying to disappear. You’ll probably be better off in those anyway. That royal purple dress is sure to give you away as a woman of high standing.” At Cass’s glare he continued. “People are more likely to steal from people who look put together. It’s best to dress down rather than up.” Rapunzel took Eugene’s hand.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Cass, and Eugene reach the town and discuss Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of scars and burns. Nothing too graphic.

Varian whistled as the cart rumbled over the road. Eugene shifted next to him. Varian could tell he wanted to say something, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Eugene cleared his throat.

“So, Varian,” Eugene started, “Where exactly are we?” Cassandra huffed, crossing her arms. Varian whistled one last note before falling silent.

“We’re almost to town. Maybe a couple minutes.” Varain answered, leaning back in his seat. 

“That's great, but I meant, What town are you taking us to?” Eugene made eye contact with Cass over Varian’s back. She grumbled before turning away. 

“We’re headed towards Spindle. It’s a quaint town, out of the way of major roads.” Varian replied, reaching up to pet the raccoon draped over his shoulders. Ruddiger let out a purr. 

“Spindle? What kingdom?” Rapunzel asked, leaning forward.

“Serne.” Rapunzel exchanged excited glances with her friends. They made it across! “You’ll be able to get supplies in town if you wish, but I recommend only getting what you absolutely need. Everyone loves a good gossip, and travelers tend to stir up trouble.” Varian cast a damper on Rapunzel’s mood. Cass pointedly looked at her. No exploring. Rapunzel sighed and leaned into her boyfriend. Eugene wrapped an arm around her. 

“What ho! V is that you?” A voice called out. Varian shifted reaching into a pocket.

“Don’t say anything. Let me do the talking.” He warned. “Hello Scarface! Quiet day yes?” Varian called. Scarface came into view. Vairan halted the cart. Scarface was riddled with scars, so Rapunzel guessed his name made sense. 

“That depends, alchemist. Who are your new ride-alongs?” Cass moved slightly, palming her dagger. Varian flicked his hand, a glinting piece of metal soared through the air. Scarface caught it and inspected the coin.

“What new ride-alongs?” He said, raising an eyebrow. Scarface tucked the coin away.

“Yes it is a quiet day, V. Nothing to report.” Varian urged the horse forward, tilting his head in goodbye. Scarface disappeared back into the bush from once he came. Cass relaxed her posture slightly. Rapunzel frowned.

“What did you just buy?” She asked, Eugene looked back towards the man. Varian began to whistle again.

“Silence, Rapunzel. He bought silence.” Eugene responded. Cassandra scowled. Building came into view. They had reached the town.

The townsfolk greeted Varian, asking after his health. No one mentioned the people sitting next to him. Varian led the cart through the town, towards a shop off to the left. 

“Okay, this is Spindle. I have to drop these barrels to our pub. If you are still here when I am done, then we can talk more at my place. If not, I don’t know you.” Varian said, climbing into the back of the cart to untie the barrels. Ruddiger leapt off his perch, scurrying inside the building. Varian rolled the barrel off and into the shop. Cassandra, Rapunzel, and Eugene huddled together. 

“No. I say we keep going. We do not need his assistance. He tried to kill us. Multiple times!” Cass started.

“We do not know what’s out here. Varian does! He might be able to help us! I say we give him a chance.” Rapunzel contered, scrunching up her nose. Eugene looked back towards the shadow of the boy who had looked up to him. 

“Varian said we could talk more. That might give us a chance to see if he’s serious and what he knows. We need to pay him though.” Cass recoiled.

“You’re agreeing with her?! Eugene, this man is unpredictable. We knew what he could do when he was a young boy. Who knows what he can do now.” 

“That’s exactly my point Cass. We don’t know how to get out of here or where exactly we need to go. Following these rocks for answers is a lot harder than any of us expected.” Cass opened her mouth to say something but then quickly shut it. 

“Fine. Let’s follow the crazy smart man into a place where we’ve never been.” Cass muttered.

“Aw, you think I’m smart Cassandra?” Varian said, a smirk on his face. “So?” Cass frowned.

“We’ll be willing to speak with you.” Rapunzel stated, fixing her posture. Varian scooped up Ruddiger and cradled him.   
“Alrighty then. To my house we go. Now move over.” Varian said, reclaiming his seat. He directed the horse towards the outskirts of the town. More people greeted Varian. One lady even thanked him, promising him a pie. Varian kept a smile on his face the entire time. In the distance, a simple cottage stood on the cusp of a hill. 

Varian settled the cart next to it, untying the horse and leading it inside a stable behind the house. Now that Rapunzel was closer, she could see the marks of alchemy all around her. There were copper pipes that pumped out smoke from inside. A scorch mark rested on the side of the house. Rapunzel grinned at the sight of glass containers lining the windows. A strange looking windchime rested on the outside. A sign reading the word ‘Out’ hung on the door. It was very Varian. 

The alchemist withdrew a key and unlocked the door. It swung open soundlessly. The inside was surprisingly orderly, various supplies placed about. Varian ushered them in, switching the sign for a different one before shutting the door behind them. He hung the key on a hook behind the door before moving about the room. He cleared a table and some chairs. 

“Tea? I’ve got sage and peppermint. Running low, I should get more soon.” Varian trailed off, grumbling under his breath.

“No thanks.” Cass said, eyeing the items in the room. He could mix something deadly in the tea easily. Varian shrugged. 

“Suit yourselves.” Varian grabbed an apple from a cupboard, letting Ruddiger snatch it out of his hand and descend down a staircase on the left side of the room. Cassandra continued to examine all the glowing liquids around them. “Fine,” Varian said, rolling his eyes, “In the spirit of compromise…” Varian removed his gloves and placed them in the center of the table. “There, no gloves to do any alchemy.” Varian reclined in one of the wooden chairs. Varian’s hands were riddled with scars, no pot of unblemished skin in sight. Many were puckered like burns and many were clean swipes. Vairan withdrew a cloth from his pocket. Cass shifted her posture. Varian held the cloth up, shaking it out and spreading so they could see nothing in or on it. Varian used the cloth to wipe at his face, cleaning dirt and blood off. Rapunzel settled on the chair nearest Varian. Eugene chose the one near the door. Cass sat down on the other side of Varian.

“So,” Varian started with a grin, “What can I do for you?”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations commence. Lance is going get here eventually.

Rapunzel laughed nervously at Varian’s proclamation, his smirk was a little too diabolical looking for her personal comfort. Seeing the young boy she knew in the sparkle of his eyes or the tilt of his head when he smiled, but every little mannerism seemed to be threatening, like Varian knew exactly what to say to trick her into anything he wanted. Like he knew Rapunzel than she knew herself. Varian was older, he had grown up beyond that one fourteen-year-old boy who she had laughed with and then who she had feared. He was different, Rapunzel knew that, two years had passed. He was sixteen, probably closer to seventeen. Still technically a child, but when she was seventeen, she was afraid to ask Gothel to even go outside. Varian had spent two years on his own and he had done well for himself.

In the moment of Rapunzel’s hesitance, someone knocked on the door. Varian let out a loud groan before standing. He retrieved his gloves, rolling his eyes at Cassandra, who watched his movement like a hawk. He threw the door open with an annoyed look.

“I’m with clients, what could be so important?” Varian asked the girl stood outside. She gulped, glancing at Rapunzel and company before murmuring something that Rapunzel couldn’t hear. She offered Varian a bundle of herbs. He studied the plant in her hands before snatching it up. Varian strode towards a clutter of vials before retrieving a light blue one. “One a day.” He warned. The girl thanked him feverishly before sprinting back towards the town. Varian grumbled under his breath, before placing the herbs nearby a group of fruits that looked to be encased in honey.

“Um, who was that?” Eugene asked, an eyebrow raised. Varian removed his gloves once more, setting them down closer to Cass with a pointed look.

“I can't remember her name, but her mother has chronic pain. It's a soothing tonic if you must know. Xavier, I think his name was, taught my mother who in turn taught me.” Varian stated before flopping back down in his seat. He draped an arm over the back of the chair with an air of nonchalance. Rapunzel cleared her throat.

“You’ll do almost everything for the right pay, correct?” Varian nodded. “The payment doesn’t have to be money, does it? I mean,” Rapunzel fumbled, “Can it be anything?” Varian held her gaze.

“Yes. If it interests me enough, I’ll take almost everything.” He answered, his piercing blue eyes studied her, as if he was reading her intentions. Cassandra stabbed her dagger into the table. “Well, I hope you're offering a patch job Cassandra, because I rather like my kitchen table without holes thanks.” Varian ignored Eugene’s exclamation that this was definitely not a kitchen, and leaned forward to pull the blade out. Cass shot out of her seat, grasping Varian’s hand, keeping it in place.

“What about knowledge Varian? Do you accept knowledge?” Rapunzel blurted before either person could tear each other’s throat out. She knew that Cass wouldn’t go that far, but the feral look in Varian’s eye did not mean that he wouldn’t. “We’re following the black rocks. We are trying to get answers to help Corona and your father.”

“I hate to remind you, Princess, but I’m not exactly worried about Corona.” Varian grounded out, rising to his full height to stare down Cassandra.

“Now, now. Let’s not get hasty! You’re both terrifying, no need to show off.” Eugene said, stepping forward to separate the potential fight before it began.

“I know that we hurt you Varian,” He scoffed, turning his face away, “You have every right to be angry with us, but, we cannot figure this out as we are going. We’re confused and pretty lost out here. Eugene’s talents can only get out so far.”

“Hey!”

“We need your help, your father needs your help. These rocks aren’t going to stop until we stop them. Please Varian. We can pay you after the fact if you want.” Rapunzel proposed. Varian glanced out the window to the rapidly draining light. The sun had long since fallen from view, the dusk bathing the sky in a violet hue that faded into dark blue.

“For my father.” Varian said after a moment. Rapunzel rose from her chair, offering her hand. Varian stared at it. “This alliance doesn’t change anything. I still hate you and everything you stand for. We are not friends.” Rapunzel gave him a sad smile.

“I know.” Varian pumped her hand once, before withdrawing as if he had been burned. He let out a sigh, glancing at the indent in his table.

“Okay. First things first, you guys look dead on your feet. You can rest here for the night.” Eugene gave Varian an offended look. “I’ve only got one bedroom in this house. Since you are clients and guests, you can take it.” Varian said, gesturing towards the hallway. He ushered them into the room, sweeping a flask from the mess. He shook it vigorously, the flask lit up in a bright pink glow. He set it on a shelf before setting a couple blankets out.

The room was quaint. A small little room, filled to the brim with little trinkets. A single queen bed was pushed against the corner. On the opposite wall, a single painting took resdentance upon it. The family depicted were all smiling wide smiles. The man embraced the woman, who held a laughing baby with a distinct blue stripe of hair. This is Varian’s family. Rapunzel realized with a shock.

“We can’t just take your room!” Rapunzel protested. Eugene collapsed on the bed with the air of indifference. Cass was still looking at the glowing flask.

“Eh, it's fine.” Varian brushed off her concern. “I’ll sleep in my lab. Won’t be the first time I’ve passed out on the floor and it won’t be the last. Don’t worry about it. Across the hall is the bathroom. You’re welcome to use it. In fact,” Varian said, making a show of sniffing the air, “I recommend it.” Varian smirked, tilting his head to the left.

“How dare you!” Eugene protested, “I do not smell.” Varian let out a chuckle.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that Eugene.” Cassandra snarked. Varian crouched beside the bed, pulling out a box from underneath.

“There should be towels and some fresh clothes. I’ll make sure to wash your clothes tomorrow.” Varian set the box on the bed before moving to the door’s threshold. “We’ll discuss a proper plan when everyone is rested. There’s some preserved fruit in the kitchen you can help yourselves to. Also,” Varian watched Cassandra begin to rifle through the clothes. “I recommend keeping a low profile for the time being. Don’t tell anyone your real names and purpose. For safety reasons” Varian advised before disappearing into the depths of his lab. Cassandra let out a grunt before speaking.

“You know I trust your decisions, Raps, but are you sure we can trust him?” She questioned. Rapunzel grabbed at her hair, hugging it close for comfort.

“Do we have a choice?” Rapunzel closed her eyes against the image of Varian’s face contorted with anger that was seared into her mind.

“We don’t.” Eugene said, having risen to a sitting position on the couch. “As much as I hate to admit it, ol’ hairstripe might be just the person we need. Speaking of someone we need, how are we going to tell Lance where we are? He took the caravan across for us.” In the stress of the situation, Rapunzel had completely forgotten about Lance. He had set out on this journey with them, citing that a good ‘Rider and Strongbow’ adventure is just what everyone needed to cheer up their spirits. Rapunzel groaned, falling on the bed beside her boyfriend. Cass sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Like Varian said, We’ll figure it out in the morning.” Cass stretched her arms above her head. “I don’t know about you, but a bath sounds really good right now.” Rapunzel laughed, pulling her best friends into a group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sketch of Varian is this au. Perhaps now you can see why the trio had some trouble recognizing our alchemist,


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there. I promise.

Rapunzel opened her eyes wearily. She attempted to move her arm up to adjust her hair but she couldn’t really move it. Eugene was pressed snug against her side, cuddling her arm to his chest. On her other side, Cass was curled up into a ball, slotting along Rapunzel’s hip. She smiled wide, before slowly wiggling her arm from Eugene’s grasp, he grumbled before rolling over and promptly slipping back under. Cass was easier, simply moving sideways away. Cass whined for a moment before grabbing a pillow to press to her chest. Rapunzel scooted to the edge of the bed, stretching her arms up. She tiptoed through the room, gathering up her seventy-feet of hair as she went. Rapunzel glanced at the golden bundle in her arms before letting out a soft sigh. How she had lived without braids for eighteen years, she will never know. Rapunzel snatched her brush from her bag before leaving the room. 

She crept into the kitchen to begin the long process of brushing out her hair. As she methodically ran the brush through her locks, she took in all the sounds of Varian’s house. A constant rumble sounded from beneath her. Had Varian finally figured out how to properly create a water heater? A smile grew on her face at the thought. The birds chirped outside, and the sounds of the wind rustling outside helped to lift her mood. 

Rapunzel huffed as she swept the brush through her hair for the final time. She collapsed against the chair and set her brush on the table. Rapunzel glanced towards Varian’s room, listening to the sounds of her best friends’ sleep. She sighed, glancing at her hair strewn about the room. The stairs creaked behind her. Rapunzel whipped around. Varian’s black hair peaked over the floor as he climbed. He was rubbing his eyes, his hands covered with different gloves from the day before. Varian let out a large yawn as he took off his lab equipment, placing his apron and goggles on a hook that she hadn’t seen yesterday, stuffing the gloves in one of the pockets. Varian turned around and flinched at the sight of her. 

“Good morning!” Rapunzel greeted softly. Varian glared at her, grumbling his own. He looked towards the hallway. “They’re still sleeping. We had quite a day.” Rapunzel explained. Varian nodded before moving to the counters. 

“I bet.” He said, rifling through the cupboards. “What do you say to bacon and eggs?” Varian asked, turning around with a grin and a pan in his hands. Rapunzel bounced out of her chair.

“Do you have chickens?” She jumped next to him as he prepared his stove. 

“No. I have something even better.” Varian uncovered a box with gusto. He pushed open the door, before reaching inside. Rapunzel leaned forward, studying the inside. She noted the pipe connected to it. A wave of cold air hit her face. “My very much improved ice box! It keeps perishables cold and ready at almost any time. There is of course, only so long you can keep items in here for so long. Haven’t quite figured that one out yet…” Varian trailed off, as if he remembered his audience. He cleared his throat before removing a cartoon of eggs and wrapped meat. 

“Where should we start?” Rapunzel asked, pushing up the sleeves of her borrowed dress. Varian scoffed.

“I am going to go wash my hands, don’t want to contaminate the food. If you insist on helping, you should as well.” Varian stepped over some of Rapunzel’s hair before washing his hands in his kitchen sink. She paused, disheartened by his tone before shaking it off.

“Of course I want to help!” Rapunzel protested, cleansing her hands after Varian. He sniffed, rolling his shoulders. 

“If you unwrap the bacon and grab some eggs we can get started after I…” Varian said as he threw a glass ball of chemicals into the wood beneath his stove. He procured a box of matches from his belt, striking it alight and dropping it inside. It lit up in a bright green flame. Rapunzel did as he asked with a bounce. Varian eyed her scattered hair. “Aren’t you going to put it back?” He asked before placing the pan on top of the stove. Rapunzel smiled.

“I find that it doesn’t usually bother me.” She flipped her hair aside. Varian raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t.” She insisted. 

“If you say so, princess.” Rapunzel frowned at her title drop. Varian held in a smirk. He cracked open the eggs and dropped the bacon onto the pan. Rapunzel bit her lip. She wanted to ask about the scars that stretched across his arms, each different and unique except for thin straight lines on his forearm. Rapunzel averted her eyes away and focused back on the ice box.

“How does your ice box work? I didn’t see any ice in there.” Rapunzel prompted. Varian glanced at her in surprise. 

“You want to know?” Rapunzel nodded vigorously. “Well, ice boxes do traditionally use multitudes of ice, which can become very tiresome and expensive. So, I decided to improve on the mechanics behind it, not the design. Normally I would but….” Rapunzel smiled as Varian began his long winded explanation. She nodded along, watching his movements as he regaled the improvements he had made. Each motion reminded her strongly of the boy who had only wanted to help. 

Varian paused his speech to ask her to set the table. He pointed to one of the cupboards where the plates were kept. Rapunzel asked for clarification on certain things the Varian talked about. He was very willing to explain it to her, with no complainants or even a change in tone. He snuffed the flame out, as he brought the pan over, dishing out helpings onto the plates. Varian drew his explanation to a close. 

“You should probably go wake up your friends. I have to go feed Nate, the horse.” Varian added at her furrowed brow. “And you can ask me the question you were avoiding.” He called as he left the door. Rapunzel grimaced. 

She entered the bedroom, smiling at her friends’ sleeping faces. They were relaxed in a way she never got to see when they were awake. Eugene’s face was completely relaxed, his mouth parted slightly. Rapunzel placed a kiss on his cheek as she shook him awake. Eugene hummed before opening his eyes to peer up at her. 

“Breakfast is ready.” She murmured, kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled and got up to get ready for the day. Rapunzel watched him vanish into the bathroom before moving over to Cassandra’s side.

“Cass, time to wake up.” Rapunzel brushed a curl behind Cass’s ear. “Cassandra~” Rapunzel sing-songed. Cass opened a single eye. “Eggs and bacon.” Cassandra opened the other eye. She uncurled and sat up. 

“Morning.” Cass said as she stood. Rapunzel echoed. Cassandra turned around to change. Rapunzel grabbed her hair ties, wrapping them around her arm for the time being. 

Rapunzel entered the kitchen, crossing over to the sink with some glasses to fill with water. Eugene hugged her from behind. She grinned leaning into him.

“Thanks, sunshine.” He hummed.

“You should be thanking Varian.” Rapunzel countered, escaping Eugene’s hug to the table. 

“Varian? OH geez, I forgot about that little menace.” Eugene remarked.

“Is that a bad thing?” Cass snarked from her seat.

“Depends on who you ask.” Varian smirked from the doorway. “Also, I found someone who said he was part of your party. I didn’t make any extra though.” Behind Varian, a tall man stood.

“Lance!” Eugene called, sidestepping Varian to give his brother a hug. Lance laughed loudly. 

“I wasn’t expecting a whole ass caravan rolling up my hill. We teach Eugene how to juggle and we’ve got a whole circus going here.” Varian smirked as Eugene spluttered.

“HA! I like your style goober!” Lance boomed. Varian glanced at him. 

“Thanks. I like yours too.” Varian descended downstairs. Cass and Rapunzel shared a look of surprise.

“Did that just happen?” Eugene asked, his eyebrows arching up. Varian returned with Ruddiger in tow. He grabbed an apple for Ruddiger and himself.

“No, you’re seeing things.” Varian said, biting into his apple. “I’ve got to take care of some chores so we’ll talk after okay? Shouldn’t take me too long. After we’ve formulated a proper plan, I’ll need to head down to town to prepare for our departure.” He explained. “Also, Lance was it? You can take my plate. Also, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!” Varian stressed. He glanced at all the faces inside his kitchen before he left.

“Spoilsport, ain’t he?” Lance sat down at the table. “So, Varian lives in this joint. Can’t say I’m very surprised.” He said digging in.

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s practically another Old Corona. Makes sense.” Eugene nodded. Cass rolled her eyes before speaking.

“How’d you find us? We weren’t sure how we were going to locate you.” Lance laughed.

“The guards were discussing something called a ‘barrel run’. Wasn’t too hard to put the dots together after none of you showed up. I just didn’t know how far you’d gone. It was pure luck that some townsie was talking about a lady with super long hair. I was pointed up here, and now we’re sitting here eating eggs.” Lance speared some eggs on his fork, holding it alloft for emphasis. 

“I’m glad it all worked out in the end. We’ve decided to ask Varian for help, since we don’t know where to go from here.” Rapunzel explained. 

“Is he going to join our bunch?” Lance asked. Cassandra turned to Rapunzel.

“Raps. Are you sure we can trust him?” She questioned, looking to the door like Varian would suddenly appear. 

“I’m not sure.” Rapunzel answered, honestly. “We’re going to find out together.” Eugene reached across the table to grab her hand. He winked at her with a smile. Rapunzel returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lance! Glad to have you here, sweetie.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments and mistrust. Well Varian isn't just going to take it forever

Rapunzel stared at Varian. He sat across from her, having drug a spare chair from his laboratory to accommodate the extra person. He gazed at her with half-lidded eyes as Eugene and Cass argued between them. Lance looked amused, sipping the sage tea Varian had given him. Rapunzel tried for a reassuring smile. Varian raised an eyebrow. She let the smile drop from her face. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Cass yelled, slamming her hands onto the table. Eugene shouted back. Varian huffed, placing his elbows onto the table. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. Rapunzel let out a sigh. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough.” Rapunzel said, standing from her chair. “Yes, I understand that what Eugene said was very hurtful to you, Cass. He is only trying to keep the conversation light.” Varian scoffed, leaning his head to the side. 

“That does not make it okay! I can handle the name-calling but you went too far Rider!” 

“Oof, pulling out the criminal card, are we?” Varian remarked to Lance, who snorted into his cup. “We kinda have you outnumbered here, Cassie.” 

“You do not have the right to call me that!” Cassandra growled, but she did allow herself to relax slightly. “Listen, let’s just get back on topic.” She collapsed back into her chair, rubbing her temples. Rapunzel sank gratefully back down. Varian rested his face against his hand, using the other to trace the grain of the table. 

“If we’re all done airing out our feelings, I just don’t understand how you’ve been following the rocks. You said it’s leaving a sort of trail?” Varian said, turning to Eugene. 

“Yes. It’s no longer clustered all over the place, it’s creating a path, basically.” Varian hummed. 

“Creating a trail, a path. Meant to be followed.” Rapunzel wrung her hands. “Meant for me to follow. I don’t know what lies at the end of it, but it must be related, if not the cause of the black rocks.” Varian let out a sigh. He glanced back at her. 

“For you? I fucking hate magic.” Varian grumbled. Lance took a long slurp of his tea.

“Good for you. I don’t remember much of Serne, only that it was a bust. No valuables of well, value. I didn’t linger long enough to really get a feel.” Lance said, placing his now empty cup down. Varian sniffed.

“I’m just going to flat out say it.” Cass started.

“What? No beating around the bush? That’s my favorite part.” Varian whined, a sly smile firmly in place on his face. 

“WE,” Cass glowered, “do not trust you.” 

“Fair.” 

“BUT!” Rapunzel cut in. “We’re willing to try to. We don’t know where we are, or where we’re going. We’ve never been out this far. We’re hoping you would be able to hel- assist us in our journey.” Rapunzel corrected.   
“Like I keep saying, Princess. It depends on the price. I’m not really that much into charity for the noble folk.” Varian said plainly. “What are you willing to pay?” Rapunzel cleared her throat. She smiled.

“Raps, we cannot trust him. Did you not hear that?!” Cass protested.

“Listen Cass, I told you that I understand that you don’t trust me. I’m not going to grovel at your feet for it. You didn’t trust me when you first met me, then you did, why does it suddenly matter now?” Varian rolled his eyes.

“IT matters because you showed your true colors the last time we saw each other. You are a villain through and through.” Cassandra thundered.

“A villian? What are you, four?” Varian scoffed. “You’re joking right?” Varian turned to Eugene, who only avoided eye contact. Finally he turned to Rapunzel. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Seriously?” 

“You are a villain, Varian. You’re The Alchemist who committed treason against the crown.” Cassandra said standing up straighter, tasting victory on her tongue. Her illusion of control shattered when Varian began to laugh. He cackled like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, bending at the waist. Varian mockingly wiped a tear from his eye. Suddenly all the mirth dropped from his face. He regarded them with steely eyes.

“This isn’t a fairytale, Cassandra. There is no such thing as good guys and bad guys. This is real life. The world isn’t going to place itself neatly into a naughty and nice list for you! Open up your eyes. Life is cruel and unjust. There is never going to be a clear right answer for all of your problems, there is never going to be an easy answer. There is no moment where you get to take ‘center stage’. You’re honestly going to look me in the face and tell me that everything that I am untrustworthy all because I made a decision you didn’t agree with? If you truly see yourselves as the heroes, why aren’t you spreading the good word far and wide? Look,” Varian rubbed a hand across his face. “I get it. You didn’t trust me when I was a stranger. You don’t trust me now because I’ve hurt you. I get that. Lance didn’t instantly mistrust me the moment he realized that you were in my house. He simply asked if you were here. I told him you were here of your own free will. Lance trusted me. Why would I lie now? Will you just think?” Rapunzel felt unshed tears burning at her eyes. “My father is probably dead, trapped in amber that Rapunzel’s unbreakable hair couldn’t break. I have been exiled from the only place I have ever known. There is no advantage for me to ‘get my revenge’ now. I do not have to forgive you, and I do not have to hurt you.” Varian sighed, dropping back down into his chair.

“Varian-” Rapunzel started.

“Just pay me for the night and I’ll give you directions towards the nearest cluster of black rocks. Just,” Varian scrambled for the right words. “Just leave me alone.” He stood, and disappeared into his lab. Rapunzel glanced at her companions before they journeyed down the stairs. 

The group descended into Varian’s domain. They stepped down the steps before coming to a stop in front of the door. Next to it hung a multitude of aprons and goggles. A sign stood next to them.  
‘Lab Safety Equipment Required. All stupid decsions made that may result in injury are not V’s fault.’ 

Rapunzel reached for a pair before Cassandra stopped her hand.

“Rapunzel, let’s just go.” Cassandra said, pulling her back towards the stairs.

“No Cass. We need his help.” Rapunzel took a pair of goggles and an apron and put them on. She opened the door and went inside. Her friends hurried after her, scrambling to put their own equipment on.

It wasn’t hard to find Varian. He was working on a large cylinder with anger written in his posture and movements. Ruddiger was sat on his shoulders, chittering and petting his face to provide some comfort. 

“Varian.” Rapunzel was dragged backwards when Varian whipped around, his eyebrows drawn low on his face. “We shouldn’t have thought of you in that way. I know you don’t want our apologies but I’m going to give you one anyway. I’m sorry for labeling you as a villain. You wanted help and I didn’t give it.” Varian raised himself to his full height. He glared down at her, making her feel very small under his gaze.

“Okay. I accept your apology.” Varian stated simply, before turning around to continue his work.

“Really?” Cass said drily. “Just like that? What happened to the boy who nearly killed me?” She stared accusingly at Varian, her hands placed on her hips.  
“He got exiled from his home.” Cass scoffed.

“Please. That’s your reasoning?”

“No, you’re right Cassandra.” Varian whipped around, a false smile stretched across his face. “That’s a pretty lame reason, but that’s the one you’re going to get.” Cass opened her mouth but snapped it close at Eugene’s glare.

“Varian, we need your help. We can give you whatever you want. Please.” Rapunzel pleaded.

“You can’t give me what I want. But, I’ll settle for something else. Shall we get started?” Varian laid an extensive map down on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We gain no lasting peace if we approach it with suspicion and mistrust or with fear. We gain it only if we proceed with understanding, the confidence, and the courage which flow from conviction."   
> -Franklin D Roosevelt


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than I would like but it is important to establish.

Rapunzel glanced at Cass in worry. Cass was clenching her jaw tightly as she glared at Varian’s back. Normally Rapunzel could brush it off as Cassandra being overprotective but something in her eyes made her hesitate. Rapunzel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Why don’t you guys go without us? I think the two of us can manage cleaning up the caravan by ourselves.” Rapunzel slung her arm over Cass’s shoulder with a forced smile. Eugene studied her face for a moment before realization sparked in his eyes. He smiled while Varian just shrugged.

“I could use a break from your faces.” Varian dodged Lance’s attempt to ruffle his hair. He swatted the man’s hand away before continuing, “Just make sure you don’t draw attention to yourselves. Your hair is kinda hard to miss, Princess.” Varian allowed Ruddiger to climb down from his shoulders. The raccoon briefly chittered around his feet before disappearing back inside his house. Varian watched him go before taking a deep breath. The males descended the hill to town. 

Cass didn’t linger to watch them go. She stormed to the caravan and began to harshly go through the items inside. Rapunzel winced as her paintbrushes soared through the air as Cassandra raged. 

“Cass.” Rapunzel started before Cassandra twirled around, anger written across her face. She clenched her fists. Rapunzel sat down in the grass, crossing her legs in. She patted the grass in front of her. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

Cassandra grumbled all the way over before dropping onto the grass. Cass glowered at the grass adorning the hill as if it had offended her with its greenery. She began to pull at it, ripping large clumps out and toss them aside. Rapunzel looked at her friend. Cassandra was never far without a smirk or a frown etched on her face, but Rapunzel knew this was different. She maneuvered behind her best friend and began to run her fingers through her hair. Cass stiffened before forcing herself to relax. Rapunzel hummed softly.

“It’s just frustrating. My dad always tried to rehabilitate the people he put away. They always came back. No matter what he tried, they came back. I knew the pattern but Varian, I guess he’s all about breaking tradition.” Cass placed her hands in her lap as Rapunzel continued to brush out the tangles in her hair. “I don’t know what to expect from him anymore. I don’t enjoy not knowing what to expect I guess. It feels like he’s one step ahead of us, or that he’s ready to sabotage us at every turn. He hasn’t even done anything yet.” 

“You’re stuck being afraid.” Rapunzel ignored Cass’s protests, still working her fingers through the thick black hair. “You’re still seeing the boy who came out of his lab in an automaton, but he’s changed and now you don’t know who he is anymore. Varian is unpredictable. To understand who he is now, you have to be civil with him.” Cassandra crossed her arms. Rapunzel began to braid Cass’s hair. “Like how you were with Eugene before you guys became friends. You can be frenemies!” Rapunzel finished her braid, tying it with one of her own ties with a flourish. She moved back in front of Cass, placing her hands on Cass’s shoulders. “You don’t have to like him, just tolerate him until we’ve found what we’re looking for. Okay?” Cassandra nodded.

“Come on. Let’s actually do what we said we’ll do.” Cassandra said as she gathered up the scattered paintbrushes. She offered them to Rapunzel, who took them and pushed up her sleeves with exaggerated theatrics. 

\-----

Rapunzel and Cass collapsed onto the ground with a sigh. 

“Remind me to yell at Lance when he gets back.” Cass grumbled angrily. Rapunzel hummed closing her eyes.

“Yell at me for what?” Lance asked as he entered into view. 

“How the hell did you trash the caravan with Max on guard? IT WAS SO DIRTY! I would have never let it fall so far from grace.” Cassandra draped an arm over her eyes. Lance snorted.

“Max can’t go inside and I’m not you. Anyway, you’ll never guess who we met! Varian’s bo-” 

“No.” Varian cut Lance off. “He’s just a fellow alchemist who I met on my travels. We’re lucky he was in town. Besides him, Old Lady Owlery is the only other one I trust to manage my inventions.” He explained placing his bag of goods in front of the newly cleaned caravan. 

“Whatever you say, little man. Hey did you guys do makeovers while we were gone?” Eugene asked with a smile.

“Shut up Fitzjerk.” Cassandra called from the ground. Varian rolled his eyes with a scoff. Cass removed her arm from her eyes to study Varian as he sorted through the supplies the boys brought back. He seemed to sense her watching, looking up to make eye contact. Varian stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She scowled before looking away to meet Rapunzel’s gaze. She smiled at Cassandra’s resistance. Cass tentatively returned it. 

“We can get going now or we could have lunch first. I’ll need to hitch Nate up before we leave.” Varian said, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. “Never thought I’d be going on an adventure with you guys but here we are I guess.” He grumbled before disappearing inside.

“I think our decision has been made for us.” Eugene snarked, offering his girlfriend his help getting up. Rapunzel took it, giving his hand a squeeze before helping Cass up. 

“Did you guys run into any trouble?” Cass asked, brushing off her shirt.

“Nah.” Eugene responded, glancing at the door where Varian disappeared into. “Varian made sure of that.” 

“Yeah. Varian was pretty well liked. One lady tried to give him a pie for some reason.” Lance said, placing his pack next to Varian’s. Rapunzel let out a laugh, taking Eugene's hand.

They entered the house to the smell of soup. Lance cheered before joining Varian at the stove. Varian pointed at the sink. Lance smiled before washing his hands off. 

Eugene sat down at the table, relaxing into the chair and propping his feet on top of it. Varian threw a handcloth at his face. Eugene spluttered as Cass laughed.

“No feet on the table. You almost stepped on horse dung too many times for my comfort.” Cass gagged before pushing Eugene’s feet off.

“Almost being the keyword there Hairstripe.” Eugene remarked. Rapunzel smiled with a sigh. She watched Cass as she purposely sat as far as she could from Varian when he brought lunch over. Lance scooted his chair closer and demanded he tell him everything he can about someone they talked to in town. Rapunzel sat next to Eugene, taking his hand in hers. He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Cass exclaimed in disgust. Rapunzel felt her grin grow wider. Baby steps, but steps nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is kinda picking up steam, I should probably set an update schedule. The plan is to update every other day, the exception being weekends. Those will be the only days I will never update on. Its my time to unwind and relax.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflection from Cassandra. Varian has some concerns

Cassandra let out a long yawn, rubbing at her eyes with one hand while the other remained on the lead. Max and Varian’s horse nickered softly at each other as they trudged on through the night. Cass was regretting her decision to keep moving throughout the night. She should have known that she was volunteering herself when Eugene had agreed too eagerily. 

Cass cursed softly under her breath as the caravan bounced over the road. The addition of Varian to the party the week before had definitely streamlined the journey in some ways, but also added problems in others. Varian was very knowledgeable of the area, which helped Cassandra begrudgingly admit that Rapunzel had been right. Although, Varian was getting on her nerves. He hadn’t gone out of his way to annoy Cass, but small mannerisms made her fume. The way he leaned away from Rapunzel was the biggest one. Varian never sat near Rapunzel if he could help it. He either sat next to Lance or on top of the caravan with the map. Cassandra would have been grateful for the avoidance if it hadn’t put a damper on Rapunzel’s mood. 

Cassandra recalled the late nights when the sound of snoring echoed through the caravan as Rapunzel confided in her friend. Cass wasn’t very good with emotions but Rapunzel always insisted that she was an amazing listener. So, Cassandra listened. Rapunzel was understanding of the reason why Varian avoided her like the plague, but it still hurt. She had thought that the time that they made breakfast together had been a breakthrough, but it seemed more like a fluke as time went on. Cass reasoned that Varian might just be trying to settle into the spirit of traveling again. Rapunzel had smiled and wished her pleasant dreams. 

It hurt sometimes that Cass couldn’t lift her spirits everytime Rapunzel’s smile dipped. It was never Rapunzel’s fault. Cass wasn’t a very touchy-feely person, and braiding Rapunzel’s hair in the mornings didn’t quite feel adequate enough in Cass’s eyes to be Rapunzel's 'girl best friend’ that her dad had wanted when Cass was assigned to be the lost princess’s lady in waiting. Rapunzel had assured her that Cass didn’t need to change anything about her personality. Cass knew Rapunzel liked honesty over stereotypes. 

Shuffling on the roof of the caravan snapped Cassandra back into reality. The night sky was clear, with stars scattered across the sky like dew drops on a spider web. Rapunzel had insisted on capturing the image in her journal, explaining that charting stars in her tower had been limited from her tower window and that she had an unobstructed view from the top of the caravan. Cassandra had relented, making Rapunzel promise to be very careful. 

Cassandra heard Rapunzel sniff as the cold caused her nose to become congested. Cass held in a smile as Rapunzel slipped down next to her. Rapunzel smiled as she whispered a greeting. Cass echoed it and shifted slightly to allow the blonde to snuggle against her side for warmth. Rapunzel had won the war of affection after a year of persistence. The princess’s fingers were covered in dry paint, which cracked as she tightened her hold on Cassandra’s arm. 

Luckily, Eugene and the other boys had succumbed to the draw of unconsciousness. If Varian and Lance talked any louder, Cass was going to cut out their tongues. The two had hit it off right away, Lance’s gift with younger kids shining through. Varian was only sixteen, still technically a child in the eyes of the law, although looks were very deceiving. Although, Varian’s jaw remained hairfree to Eugene’s satisfaction. 

“It’s kinda strange to have him here.” Rapunzel mumbled. Cassandra hummed in agreement. “It’s just,” Rapunzel paused.

“He’s different.” Cass finished, recalling the impromptu ‘girl talk’. Rapunzel frowned, her nose scrunching up, warping the pattern of freckles that rested there. 

“I know. I should be over that by now, shouldn’t I?” Rapunzel searched Cass’s face.

“Now, I’m no Eugene, but!” Cass started, watching Rapunzel roll her eyes. “I know that you struggled over Varian for a long time. He was your friend and now he’s not. It’s okay to feel affected by it. It’s okay not to be forgiving all the time, Raps.” Cassandra gazed out the horizon, seeing a tease of lavender begin to stretch over the sky. “You’re a very kind person, Rapunzel. Don’t let people abuse it.” Rapunzel followed her gaze.

“I guess this is the time for lots of deep conversations huh? I mean look at us! Talking about our feelings.” Rapunzel tried, forcing a smile. “Do you think we should stop to reassess our direction?” Rapunzel lowered her voice to Varian’s range. “Alchemy is the only thing I love. Besides Ruddiger of course.” Cass let out a snort at Rapunzel antics. 

“Are you two making fun of someone without me?” Eugene cried leaning over the overhang of the caravan roof. 

“Yes.” Cass answered, fixing her posture while trying to subtly hide the koala bear attached to her side.   
“Good morning Eugene.” Rapunzel called, smiling up at her boyfriend. 

“Good morning, sunshine. How much do you wanna bet Varian is going to make us stop to inspect the rocks again?” Eugene glanced down into the caravan. “Varian and Lance are still sound asleep. Varian’s weird cat is curled up between his head and shoulder, which is kinda cute but also kind of worrying. How has this child not been suffocated in his sleep?” He rambled, maintaining Rapunzel attention as he talked.

“That sounds super adorable! I really wanted to try roasting our food so maybe we will stop.” Rapunzel looked pleadingly at Cass. 

“I don’t like staying still for too long, Raps. Varian said that this side of Serne is known for roadside robberies. I don’t want us to be vulnerable.” Cass reasoned.

“Max and Nate will protect us, right guys.” Max neighed while Nate snorted. Rapunzel grinned at Cass.

“We’re going to need to stop to reassess our path.” Varian popped out of the window next to Eugene, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Rapunzel giggled. “I have a theory I need to discuss with you guys.” He said yawning before disappearing back inside. Eugene leaned down to give Rapunzel a kiss before following the alchemist back inside. Cassandra let out a groan but pulled the caravan over to the side. 

“Do you think I’ll have time for a nap?” Cass asked as she stretched, moving to unhitch the horses. 

“Probably not. Varian looked kind of concerned.” Rapunzel said. She stood and hopped onto the ground, wiggling her toes in the grass. 

“Breakfast time~” Lance sang as he opened the door with a pan in hand. Rapunzel cheered. She immediately started looking for a long enough stick. Varian stumbled out after Lance, stumbling over the raccoon that weaved between his feet. He stooped over a cluster of rocks, scrutinizing. Cassandra wandered over, procrastinating the conversation that was going to have to occur. Varian stood with a sigh. He turned around to face Cassandra.

“So?” She asked. Varian picked up Ruddieger. The raccoon curled in his arms. 

“It looks like we’re starting to make some progress. The rocks seem to be converging.” Cassandra glanced over at Rapunzel, her blond hair shining in the rays of the rising sun.

“What does that mean for Rapunzel?” 

“That’s what I wanted to talk about.” Varian stated, sitting down next to Lance to watch the man cook. Cassandra scowled. 

“There we are! Some bacon for Eugene.” Eugene thanked his brother with a flourish. “Some bacon for her highness.” Rapunzel mockingly curitsed before taking her plate. “Bacon for Cass.” The brown haired woman took her plate, settling down next to Rapunzel. “Some for Varian.” The alchemist thanked Lance. “And lastly but not at all the least, bacon for me!” Lance served himself some breakfast before glancing at Varian.

“Best not to keep putting this off, I guess.” Varian said, scratching Ruddiger behind the ears. “I’ve been thinking.” Cassandra swallowed her retort. “Rapunzel is the sundrop. The circumstances behind that were a little strange but they still happened. What if the moondrop,” Varian precured his father’s scroll from his breast pocket, “Had the same thing happen to it?”

“Do you think that’s possible?” Rapunzel asked, worrying at her bottom lip. 

“It happened to you, didn’t it? Look, I’m not saying that’s what happened to the moondrop, I’m saying we should think of it as a possibility.” Varian explained. Cassandra frowned into her plate.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, baby blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments. They make me so pleased to hear your reactions and frustration!!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adria makes an appearance. Varian seems to have finally found his center.

Eugene was already vaulting in front of the group before the new voice registered in his brain. He landed in front of Varian who toppled into Lance with a start. Eugene groaned at the sight of white hair and red face paint. 

“Adira. How nice of you to show up now.” Eugene sighed as he returned to his spot next to Rapunzel. He glowered at the woman who was busy inspecting the alchemist who was pressed against Lance’s side.

“A-adira!” Lance stuttered, “Is that new face paint? It really highlights your hair.” Varian rolled his eyes, sharing an irritated glance with Eugene before removing himself from under Lance’s arm. Adira ignored Lance.

“Who’s the new blood?” She asked, leaning on her sword. Cassandra bristled. Eugene cleared his throat.

“Who’s the new blood? Really?” Varian snarked before Eugene could answer. “Wow. You’re really selling the whole, ‘I’m not someone who should be comfortable with’ exceptionally well. Let me guess, you’re a scary lady who wanders throughout the woods, searching for poor souls to help on their way.” Rapunzel made a small noise.

“He’s Varian.” Cassandra ground out, scowling deeply. A strange look crossed the warrior lady’s face. Lance batted his eyelashes. 

“Varian. Son of Quirin, Varian?” Adria asked, looking slightly unsettled. 

“What’s it to you?” Varian scrutinized her. Adria closed her eyes for a moment before kneeling next to the boy. Eugene leaned slightly forward, spotting Cassandra doing the same. Rapunzel was glancing between the two, her brow furrowed.

Adria simply held out her hand. Varian’s eyes widened as he grabbed her hand bringing it closer to his face. He traced something on the back of her hand before meeting her gaze. He asked a silent question. Adria tried for a smile.

“Quirin and I, along with one other, were part of a brotherhood. We had sworn an oath to protect the moonstone at any cost. I’m not surprised my brother never mentioned us. I last saw you when you were just a babe. I’m your auntie.” Varian carefully stood and crossed the camp. Ruddiger chittered worriedly after him. The group watched him as he crouched, burying his face in his knees. Rapunzel shifted slightly in concern. Varian ignored his raccoon who pawed at his face. Cassandra aborted a movement to stand. Varian hissed as he shook. 

Eugene swallowed and moved to his feet. He approached the boy slowly as one would a frightened animal. He kneeled in front of Varian, quietly offering support. The sound was abruptly cut off. Varian stood suddenly. He swept Ruddiger into his arms before taking Eugene’s place next to Rapunzel. Cass’s eyes widened in surprise. He was sat directly in front of Adria, who watched him sadly. Rapunzel blinked. 

“I understand.” Eugene was barely listening as he placed himself next to the alchemist, sandwiching between them. “I came here to warn you. When you finally reach your destination, you will be faced with a trial. You need to go to the ruins of Athens to be able to pass. Information will await you there.” Adria drew herself up, towering over the group. “It is essential that you go there if you truly wish to proceed.” Adria nodded to the group, gazing at her nephew softly before turning around and disappearing to wherever she came from. Varian growled softly.

“A trial? That’s not cryptic at all. She didn’t even tell us what ‘information’ we’re supposed to be looking for!” Cassandra burst out, rising up and pacing. “Where even is Athens? Oh yeah thanks for the tip Adria! Really helpful!” Cass clenched her fists at her side. 

“Athens is towards the west.” Varian said, running his fingers through Ruddiger’s fur. “It used to be a hub for intelligence during its prime. It fell shortly before Corona was founded. No one really knows what happened or where the people went. It’s been untouched since. Even looters avoid it.” Rapunzel hugged herself.

“I guess we’ll be the first!” She said, attempting to cut through the tension that weighed on everyone’s shoulders. Varian looked at her.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, rubbing the top of his right hand. “The first.” 

“What can you tell us about Athens, Hairstripe?” Eugene asked. He stood to go retrieve the map. Varian perked up slightly.

“Well!” He started. “Athens was all about being educated. It was absolutely mandatory for children to be well informed about the going ons of life. They were centuries ahead of their time. There was equality for women, children were considered precious, and everyone was important. Class didn’t exist in Athens.” Varian rambled, taking the map from Eugene, retrieving a writing utensil from his belt as he talked. “A lot of people speculate that the absence of social structure was the reason it collapsed. I beg to differ. According to the limited records I was given access to,” Varian began to plot out a course to Athens, “It was quite the contrary, you see-”

“Sorry kiddo,” Eugene interrupted, “But Athens is…?” Varian let out a snort.

“Athens was a promising rising kingdom. The ruins lie on the bank of a lagoon. We should head to the central library, that’s probably where we will have the most luck searching for whatever Adria thinks we should find.” Varian handed the map to Cass with a flourish. 

He picked up Ruddiger, hooking his hands under the raccoon's front legs. Ruddiger chittered softly. “We’re headed to Athens, Ruddiger! We’re going to Athens, to Athens~” Varian sang as he cuddled his pet to his chest. Rapunzel let out a small laugh. Varian froze for a moment, as if remembering who he was sat next to. Rapunzel immediately scooted away to give him space. Varian continued his info dump about Athens excitedly, turning to face Rapunzel as he talked. Eugene allowed himself to smile as he looked over the path next to Cassandra. 

\--------- 

Rapunzel had the biggest grin on her face as she asked Varian questions. Varian was happy to answer, the two of them perched on top of the caravan as it rumbled forward. Rapunzel had asked if Varian would help her with her star charting. She was very happy when he agreed. Eugene hummed softly to himself as he drove the caravan. Ruddiger purred in his lap, the vibrations calming as the raccoon napped. He had leap down after Varian had been expressing too much for Ruddiger to truly relax. Eugene snickered softly as Lance’s snores suddenly hit a crescendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked but I'm still very pleased at my progress so far. I really love old civilization so be prepared for me to live vicariously through Varian during this pandemic. Hope everyone is surviving!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes a discovery. Varian is definitely going to catch a cold.

Rapunzel couldn’t help but match Varian’s energy. As soon as the fallen statue crested over the horizon, Varian had insisted that they stop near it so he could record it in his journal. Rapunzel had practically lit up so bright when Varian mentioned his own journal that Eugene and Cassandra needed no persuasion. Lance had merely laughed and rustled Varian’s hair as an answer. Rapunzel echoing Varian’s excitement made him more excited which in turn made Rapunzel more excited and the cycle continued much to Cassandra’s frustration. Eugene just found it amusing and relieving to see. 

Varian was currently theorizing about its origin, pressing his face up against the eye of the statue. He rambled to Ruddiger who was taking a nap in a sun spot near him. Rapunzel had climbed up to the crown, gushing about the intricacies of the carvings. Eugene was nodding off from his position against it, and Lance was inside the caravan, which left Cass to worry about the two youngest of the group. Rapunzel currently held all her attention, scurrying to and fro at a concerning height. 

Varian suddenly called up to Rapunzel who poked her head over the side. Her long blond hair was caught in the wind, drifting almost weightlessly in the air. 

“Are there any strange symbols on the diadem that you can see?” He shouted. Rapunzel briefly disappeared before returning. 

“I’m not sure what you consider strange. There are definitely a bunch of symbols up here though.” At the princess’s answer, Varian had already started the trek up to her position. Cass shifted as Varian climbed. It was obvious from the start that Varian wasn’t as accustomed to scaling a large height like Rapunzel was. Cass let out a shriek as he began to slip. Eugene was startled out of his doze, looking up in time to watch Varian start to fall. A blond lock of hair wrapped around Varian’s torso. Rapunzel had caught him. Cassandra let out a sigh of relief as Rapunzel pulled him up to her. Varian clutched at her, scrambling back from the edge in terror. He had never even let out a scream. Rapunzel shuffled further away from the edge as she hugged Varian back.

“Are you alright, Varian?” Eugene called up. Varian took a moment to respond, he pulled away from Rapunzel slowly as he looked over the edge at Eugene.

“Y-y-ep! Just p-p-peachy.” He turned back to Rapunzel murmuring something for only her to hear. Rapunzel’s concerned face grew into shock as Varian shakily stood and made his way over to the diadem. Rapunzel knelt next to him, running her finger over the moss that had grown into the etching. It looked as if nature itself was attempting to write them a letter. She frowned at the thought, briefly shuddering. Varian glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the stone. 

Rapunzel watched the alchemist as he muttered under his breath, as he scratched in his journal, hands still slightly shaking from the adrenaline rush. Rapunzel leaned forward suddenly, touching the stone as she leaned. 

“Varian?” He looked up from his journal. “What does this symbol mean to you?” Varian moved to see which she was pointing at. A circle with three lines scratched through it. 

“That’s the symbol of the brotherhood Adira was talking about. But look, the carving of the lines are shallower than the circle. Almost as if-”

“They were drawn later.” Rapunzel and Varian finished together.

“What do you think it means?” She asked, running her fingers over the added scratches.

“It could be grafiti, a tag of some sort. Perhaps a statement about something. I can’t be sure without more evidence, and I don’t think we’re going to find anymore on this statue. If you look here, the cravings slow to a stop. It makes me believe that this statue wasn’t ever finished. That something interrupted the architects from completing it.” Varian trailed off, brushing his hand across the diadem softly in thought. He glanced up, surveying the surroundings with a frown.

“Varian?” Rapunzel questioned as he stood and crossed over to the edge. She joined him, attempting to follow what he was looking at. Cassandra was currently poking Eugene with a stick every time he slumped over. Their bickering was intelligible from this distance. 

“Do you see those?” Varian pointed to small clusters of ordinary rocks that cropped up around the statue. Rapunzel hummed, narrowing her eyes, as more and more boulders came into her attention. 

“There’s a lot of those boulders.” She commented, silently counting the amount. Varian rubbed his arm.

“I don’t think those are naturally occuring boulders. They look like the ruins of a village.” Rapunzel gasped as Varian connected the dots. The height of the statue was not very close to the height of her room back in Corona but the image of the coronian street was projected against the backdrop of the area.  
“That means that…” Rapunzel choked on her words, shock stretching across her face.

“This used to be someone’s home.” Varian finished with a scowl. “Who knows what could have happened to them.” Varian hugged himself. Rapunzel’s hands crept up to her mouth. “I’m heading down. I’ve gotten everything I need up here and I would like to be on the ground sooner rather than later. You’re welcome to continue your fun up here though.” Varian carefully began to make his way down. Rapunzel watched him for a while before moving to the other side. She smiled at the sounds of Varian’s frustrations as he slowly crawled down the face. Rapunzel let her smile fall from her face as she studied the ruins. It was very structured. More so than the capital of Corona. Almost as if the people had a purpose that they needed to fill around this particular statue. Varian would probably be willing to let her bounce her thoughts off him. 

Rapunzel looked over the side just in time to see Varian collapsed onto the ground with a huge sigh. Rapunzel let out a small laugh as she readied for her descent. She scrambled down, hearing Varian voice their findings to the group. Lance’s voice sounded from below her. Her feet found the grass. Rapunzel bounded over to them. Varian was showing them a page in his journal. Rapunzel reached the group, resting her head on Cass’s shoulder as she looked at Varian’s writing.

His way of filling out his journal was much different from her own. Rapunzel liked to fill her pages full of paintings whereas Varian kept mostly to writing, allowing a few doodles to bless his pages. Rapunzel was always impressed at his realizm, but she supposed it matched his way of thinking. 

“If I can find my recording from Hugo’s kingdom I could show you a comparison-”

“HUGO!” Lance shouted, a smirk playing across his lips. Eugene was wearing a matching one as he leaned forward. Varian glanced up with a frown. “Do you mean that nice kid we talked to in Spindle? The friend?” 

“Yes. That’s Hugo. He’s from the Iron Kingdom and, AHA!” Varian exclaimed, flipping the book back around. It was notes obviously taken in a library, the handwriting was neater and less rushed. Along the page different handwriting corrected certain sentences. But, what really caught Rapunzel’s attention was the drawing that took up half of the left page. It was a sketch of a boy close to Varian age, smirking up at the observer. A scar cut up the boy’s left eyebrow. Silver glasses were perched on his nose. Rapunzel raised a single eyebrow. This must be Hugo. Cass shook under her, stifling an amused laugh no doubt. A lot of the writings that must have been done by Hugo were clearly slightly flirty. 

“Do you see? Each kingdom I’ve been to, has a form of ancient artifact, sort of like the tunnels under Corona. This statue does not match any kingdom that I can recognize. We might have found an undocumented lost civilization!” Varian gushed, pushing the journal into Eugene’s hand as he rushed off, prancing about in his excitement. “Hugo is going to be so jealous!!” He exclaimed, gathering up Ruddiger, startling him out of sleep. The raccoon chitered, confused up at his boy as he celebrated. Rapunzel laughed loudly as Varian twirled around with his pet. 

“WOAH!” Eugene said as he attempted to rein in the group. “We’ve got to figure out a name for it don’t we? I suggest Eugeneium.” Varian stopped in his tracks with a deadpan look. 

“Now, until we can confirm that we’ve actually found one, we have plenty of time to come up with a name that does not reference ourselves in any way.” Eugene pouted.

“Why’s that?” Cass asked, smirked at Eugene’s face.

“Think about it for a second. Ah yes I have just discovered a new world, let’s name it after me.” Varian adopted a posh accent. “After all, I must have fame! I must be remembered for all time!” Varian suddenly dropped his accent as he pondered. “I wonder why everyone in history is so determined to be remembered. I mean, they’ll never see the fruits of their labor. They’ll never know if they will be recorded.” Silence settled over the group. 

“That’s not morbid at all!” Eugene coughed into his hand. “How about we start lunch? I’m feeling like some sandwiches!” Varian rolled his eyes, as he followed the former thief back to the caravan. Rapunzel shared a glance with Cass, mirth gathering in her eyes. 

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt a drop on her head. She held a hand out. The rain began to pour down. The group immediately rushed into the caravan. The group stood drenched in the front. Varian carefully removed his journal from his vest. It was slightly damp but over all unharmed. Rapunzel watched him place it on a nearby surface before he began to remove his wet clothes. The group split to their respective sides to change into drier clothes. 

Lance let out a scream from the other side. Rapunzel tugged on a shirt as she stumbled over to the door. She burst through with Cassandra on her heels. 

“What’s going on?!” Cass demanded. Lance pointed at his cot.

“There’s a leak over my bed.” Everyone groaned. Varian grabbed his goggles from his pack. He placed them over his eyes, grabbing a cloak off their rack. 

“Where are you going?” Eugene asked, finally putting on a shirt. Varian turned to face them with a hammer in his hand. 

“I am not going to listen to Lance bemoan his cot all night. I’m going to go fix the leaks in the roof while we can see them.” He explained as he gathered up some wood. Eugene made eye contact with Rapunzel.

“You’re going to catch a cold out there!” Varian had already left. “That boy is going to get himself killed.” Eugene shook his head before moving to the door. Rapunzel held out a hand to stop him.

“I’ll go! I love the rain!” She cheered as she shrugged on her own cloak before racing outside. Eugene crossed to the coat rack before turning to Cass with a frown. 

“Varian took mine.” Cass laughed.

\--------

Varian pounded away as Rapunzel splashed around in the puddles. His hair was plastered against his face as the wind whipped around him. Varian halted for a moment, attempting to clear his goggles. Rapunzel let out a loud groan as Cass ushered her inside. Varian looked around at the roof in satisfaction. All clear leaks were now patched up. He’ll have to go over it again once the rain passes.

Varian’s teeth chattered as he slid down the ladder. He was quickly pulled inside by Cass. He shivered and began to wiggle out of the wet cloak, hanging it back up on Eugene’s hook with a stuttering snicker. Eugene led him over to their room and helped him out of his clothes and into dry ones. Varian and Eugene joined the others in their huddle against the wall. Blankets were piled high as Lance fired up Varian’s portable cooker. He handed out mugs of hot chocolate. Varian didn’t notice when Eugene pressed up against his side. Rapunzel sat on his other side, attempting to share their body heat with the shivering boy.

“I’m going to laugh so hard when you wake up with a cold tomorrow.” Cass said from her spot next to Rapunzel. Varian sniffed, while the group laughed. 

“M-m-maybe n-next t-time, I-i’ll l-let the r-roof l-leak.” Varian stuttered as Ruddiger curled up onto his lap, purring loudly. Varian curled his fingers into the raccoon’s fur before passing out on Eugene’s shoulder. Rapunzel let out a small giggle as she leaned into the boy. Cass followed suit. Lance and Eugene leaned against each other with a smile. The adults politely ignored the small snores coming from Varian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I acually posted this chapter yesterday but I physically made myself delete it. I am just really excited.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian shared his sickness with the rest of the group. Varian also hurts some feelings and feels bad.

Varian woke up with a dry throat and a stuffy nose. He blearily looked around, finding himself being the princess’s personal cuddle buddy. To his surprise, Varian found that he didn’t mind too badly. They had kind of bonded over the trip, indulging each other’s interests in a way that the others couldn’t quite match. Varian wrinkled his nose. It was very different from the way they had been before. Rapunzel had treated him like a child and a subject. Now though, he supposed, he was neither. 

Varian kept his breathing calm as he glanced around at the others, taking stock of their level of awareness. Eugene was out, collapsed completely against Lance’s side, who was snoring his own concert. Varian glanced over to Rapunzel’s other side to find it empty. Cassandra was awake. Varian could hear no sounds of rain, or the rumble of the caravan wheels over the ground. He shifted slightly, causing Rapunzel to whine and squeeze him tighter. Varian scowled. That was enough. He wormed his way out of the princess’s grip, only slightly disturbing her. 

Varian crawled out of the group pile, rising to his feet slowly. He wandered out of the caravan and immediately ran into Cass. 

“Woah!” She exclaimed, catching the boy before he fell. Varian grunted, letting Cass ease him onto the ground. “I told you that you would catch a cold from the rain.”

“Actually,” Varian sniffed. “You can’t catch an illness from the rain itself. Your ability to fight off sickness is just severely weakened. I must have picked it up from one of you.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. 

“Well, however you got it, you are still sick. Now up and back into the caravan with you.” Varian scowled but followed Cass inside.

Varian and Cassandra stepped around their sleeping companions to reach the map hung on the wall. 

“So, it looks like we’re going to reach the outskirts of Athens by daybreak tomorrow. Or noon if we make another stop.” Cass leaned forward, tracing a finger over the course as she spoke. “I’m sure we’ll stop again so noon.” 

“If we do find another bunch of ruins, I suggest we look around to see if we can find any cause.” Varian said as he fell into a chair and reached for his journal. “I’ve got a feeling that something happened to those people. Something bad.”

“Maybe they just left? Crops weren’t good so they moved.” Cass offered, pulling away from the map to watch Varian begin to scribble on a page. It looked like a mess of half-written thoughts and sketches. The drawings suspiciously looked like people who were just minding their own business, while Varian captured their likeness on paper. Cass recognized a sketch of Lance, caught in the act of cooking a meal. She moved closer to study the page more when Rapunzel woke.

Rapunzel let out a large yawn, startling Varian into slamming closed his journal. He turned with a frown.

“We should get moving.” Varian said as he stood. Cass jolted forward to steady him as he wobbled. 

“I’m fine!” He snapped, pushing her away before nearly falling over. Rapunzel closed in on her prey. She pressed a hand against his forehead.

“Oh, you’re burning up Varian!” Rapunzel gathered the boy into her arms and marched him over to his cot. Varian protested weakly, stumbling over air. 

\---------------------

Varian spread it to the rest of the group. Lance was the first to go, loud sneezes echoed throughout the caravan. Eugene followed, having been placed to close. Rapunzel had fawned over all of them, retaining her good health. According to Varian’s grumbles, the sundrop must be healing her before she could really get sick. Cass was the next to get infected, cursing the smallness of the caravan, unable to escape. This bout of illness caused the group to stop their journey while everyone recovered. Varian complained loudly at their lack of progress. 

The four got better slowly. Then, Rapunzel got sick. 

Everyone was slightly worried for her. Rapunzel smiled through it all, enjoying the new experience of being the one taken care of. Everyone took turns keeping her company while Cassandra’s order of bedrest was in place. Right now, it was Varian’s turn.

Varian was idly drawing on his thoughts page, sketching a small drawing out of his memory. Rapunzel watched him with a soft gaze. His tongue poked out as he focused. The quill in his fingers waved about as he added lines to his sketch. Rapunzel let out a small laugh. Varian glanced up at her, making a face before returning back to his journal. 

“What’re you drawing?” Rapunzel croaked out, the scratchiness of her throat rubbing uncomfortably as she spoke. Varian looked up at her.

“I’m drawing someone I know from memory. It’s a great mental exercise for whenever you’re bored.” The quill continued its dance across the parchment.

“I have to say that you’re a lot different than I remember. I thought I knew a boy who only cared about alchemy.” Rapunzel teased with a small sniff.

“Did you really ever know me?” Varian muttered under his breath. Rapunzel felt a small tinge of fear travel up her spine. She had been doing so good! Respecting Varian’s unspoken requests as well as she could. Rapunzel felt tears gathering up in her eyes. Varian’s own widened.

“I-i’m sorry.” He stuttered. “I was just, it's just that, I mean.” Varian took in a deep breath. “I haven’t really changed. You’re just seeing me in a different light. That just means that you’re trying and I recognize that. I appreciate it. Sometimes. I’m not your cuddle buddy right?” Varian tried for a joke. Rapunzel let herself smile as Varian’s words turned about in her head. 

In a different light? What does he mean? Rapunzel wondered, watching the boy take a swig from his canteen. She was his friend before, Rapunzel just started to gain a grounding with him before. Varian was a sweet boy, wanting to impress everyone he came across.

Was a sweet boy before. Oh. Rapunzel shifted as tears returned to her eyes. When they met Varian on the riverside, no one had recognized him. Varian had only been a strange man in a strange place. They treated Varian like they had before he was exiled. As a threat. Slowly the group moved past it, attempting to regress back to before his betrayal, but it hadn’t quite felt right. Varian had still seemed like a formidable man, but as soon as Lance had ruffled his hair for the first time, something had clicked. Varian was still a boy, a boy who faced a horrible trauma and lived with it. 

It had seemed like the trauma had warped the boy they knew, but had it really? Did they know Varian enough before to truly be able to make that judgment? 

Rapunzel barely felt the tears escaping down her face. She turned away from Varian, burying her face into her long blonde hair, that she had wrapped around herself like a cocoon. Rapunzel allowed herself to quitely mourn for the lost chances. 

Rapunzel kept her cries quiet. Varian had been carefully watching her from his peripherals, feeling slightly guilty that his words had affected her so. She cried like Varian cried. Making sure that their parents never heard. Varian knew that the woman who had kidnapped Rapunzel raised her as her own. Everyone in Corona knew. Rapunzel cried like a child that had been taught not to.

Varian slowly closed his journal. He placed it gently on the chair as he stood. He crossed over to the side Rapunzel faced. Varian swallowed thickly before brushing Rapunzel’s hair aside. She stared up at him, tears running down her face. Varian sat on the edge of her cot.

“Do you want a hug?” Varian asked. Rapunzel leapt forward, capturing the boy in a soft hug. Varian forced himself to return it. “It’s okay.” He murmured. “I get it.” Varian didn’t bother to elaborate, allowing Rapunzel to draw her own conclusions. Rapunzel hugged Varian as she cried for him.

\------------------------

Cassandra was very grateful to be back on the road, the reins tight in her hands as they trudged forward. Rapunzel chattered excited back to her about the cloud patterns. Being locked in a tower for the first eighteen years of her life had made Rapunzel very uneducated in the way of small talk. Cass had only wanted to try to break the silence.

Cass could hear Varian clinking about with his chemicals. He was running an experiment he assured wouldn’t blow up in their faces. Varian had boasted that he performed the experiment many times, which led Eugene to ask if it really counted as an experiment if it had been conducted before. Varian had promptly gone on a rant about the differences in compositions of stones from other places in the world. The lecture had lasted while into the night, Cass had glared at Eugene as Varian paced about. Cassandra had lost it once Varian had pulled his journal out, tackling Eugene to the ground. 

Lance was currently talking with his brother, reminiscing about all of the time they had spent on the roads together. A lot of inside jokes made it nigh impossible for Rapunzel to stay entertained so she came to bother her lady in waiting.  
Cassandra didn’t really mind it, taking Rapunzel’s attention from her boyfriend was always a bonus.

Rapunzel suddenly let out a loud gasp as the large ruins of a building came into view. She leapt off Max’s back, rushing forward in excitement. 

They had reached Athens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking my schedule because I want to write. Also prepare yourselves.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.

All the excitement that Rapunzel had seemed to diminish the further they venture. Varian had wanted to document the state of the buildings in his journal. In many of the houses, whoever inhabited them, left all of their stuff behind. An unfinished painting sat on the easel, never to have its creator return to finish it. A stuffed toy sat discarded on a lone chair. A collection of parchment journals were still tucked away into their bookshelf. Two pairs of what must have been shoes rested next to the door, one significantly smaller than the other. 

A somber mood fell over the group as they traveled through the streets. As the caravan rumbled over the rough cobblestone streets, it was hard not to imagine people mingling around, rushing to and fro, living their lives. Rapunzel wasn’t even trying to lift the group’s spirits as more and more items were left in their places by the people of Athens. 

The building sat, empty and abandoned. Their occupants left, never to return to relight the flame of life. The atmosphere felt as if the Athenians would suddenly turn the corner, continuing where they left off in their pursuit of knowledge. But, the corner remained vacant, the items left, the buildings abandoned. 

Varian, for all his excitement leading up to their visit, was rather withdrawn. His eyes seemed haunted, although he continued to record in his journal. 

“Varian?” Cassandra spoke softly. “You know this area the best. Where exactly should we be heading?” The group turned to the alchemist, wishing for Varian to fill the environment with his rambling.

“Every path in Athens will circle back to the central library.” Varian murmured, keeping his gaze on their surroundings. His quill briefly lifted from the page, swishing around before returning to its scratching.

“So, onward to the library!” Eugene declared. “Wow, never thought I’d be saying that ever in my life.” He nudged Lance’s side who let out a small snort in response. Rapunzel merely swallowed thickly. 

Nate and Max were skittish, jumping at the slightest sounds. The horses barely responded to Cass’s shushing, neighing softly in distress. Cassandra didn’t want to make them travel faster, feeling unease in the silence of the city deeply.

“So, kiddo,” Lance tried. “What did you say caused the citizens to leave again? Should we be worried?”

“No one knows what happened. And,” Varian paused, making eye contact with the large man. “You should probably be asking whoever our tag along is that question.” 

At Varian’s answer, Cass passed the reins to the boy, leaping from her seat and unsheathing her sword. Eugene and Lance settled beside her, their own weapons drawn. “Don’t bother. If they wanted to hurt us they would have back when we stopped in the first house.” Varian slipped down and moved to one of the buildings. He moved at an angle, a calculated move that betrayed his apprehension to Cass. She recognized it as a way to protect his vital organs from attack.

Varian slowly dropped to one knee, holding out a bare hand as if he was allowing a stray animal to smell his scent. A small mechanical looking object darted forward. Varian aborted a movement to recoil. It approached his hand, a small needle-like arm reached forward and prodded his finger. Blood welled from the small hole. The small object scurried away without further confrontation. 

“Fascinating.” Varian muttered, walking past his shell shocked companions. He picked up his journal and pressed the finger onto the page, allowing the small drop of blood to find a home in his journal. Varian promptly picked up his quill and continued his writing.

“Fascinating? Fascinating?!” Cassandra exclaimed. “What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself hurt!” 

“Why do you care?” Varian shot back. “If I recall, you were the one insisting that you couldn’t trust me so I’m sorry that I didn’t ask for your permission Cassandra. I must have missed the part where you became the lost pri-” Varian cut himself off with a deep sigh. “I was thinking that if it meant us real harm, I wouldn’t have followed us this whole way. It could have attacked us at any time. Instead I watched it. I figured it wanted something from us, so I gave it what it wanted. I think.” 

“There it is you cr-” Varian met Cass’s enraged glare, refusing to back down.

“CASS!” Rapunzel interjected, glancing between the two. “It's not going to change Varian’s decision if you yell at him after the fact.”

“Yeah I get that but-” Cassandra started.

“Let me finish please.” Rapunzel cut her lady in waiting off again. “Varian, I understand your thought process, but next time, inform us first so we can all discuss it. We’re a team remember?” She went for a reassuring smile, but it came out forced. Cassandra stared at Rapunzel in shock. Varian scowled, turning his body away from the women, writing down his observations of the interaction.

Cass and Rapunzel held a silent conversation while Eugene and Lance checked on the horses with a grimace. Cassandra threw her hands up in the air.

“Okay! Fine.” Cass ground out, snatching up the reins. Rapunzel glanced towards Varian before sitting down next to him with a sigh. Varian slightly shifted, allowing Rapunzel more room.

Cassandra glowering was nearly audible as she silently seethed. Each jolt of the caravan seemed to echo Cass’s irritation. Varian remained indifferent to the groups’ silent battle. 

“There’s two of them now.” Varian said, causing the adults to freeze up in alarm. 

“Where?” Cassandra demanded. Varian rolled his eyes and responded.

“In the shadows of the building on our left. They seem to be observing us. Nothing to indicate an intent to harm yet. Perhaps an ancient form of defense. I wonder what they’re watching for. Could be related to why the athenians left in the first place.” Varian began to mutter quietly under his breath, his quill moving faster as the alchemist raced to record everything he observed.

“At this rate you’re going to run out of room there buddy.” Eugene joked.

“You must have not noticed but this is my third journal since I joined your quest. I brought lots of extras just in case. I had a feeling that this would be a very interesting journey.” 

“Oh.” Varian rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

\--------------

Rapunzel had begun to hum softly. Varian and the others were content to ignore the princess as she attempted to distract herself. The empty streets must be affecting her desire to see her people. Varian suddenly spoke up.

“We’re getting close. The buildings are getting closer together. Athens is structured similarly to the village we found.” Rapunzel smiled. 

“That’s great!” 

“How many more of those things are there?” Cassandra butted in.

“It looks like three now. There are slight differences between them. Perhaps they have different purposes.” Varian responded.

Cassandra merely grunted in response.

\-----------

The caravan turned the corner to face a large building, close to the size of the royal castle back in Corona. The central library was in impeccable condition. The granite walls stretched above their heads. It seemed like it was inviting them inside.

“The information Adira wants us to find must be in the lower archives. As Athens’s knowledge grew, it is said that they burrowed down into the earth to protect their findings from people who wished to abuse it.” Varian stated, staring up at the library in awe.

“What should be done about our followers?” Cass turned to Rapunzel, allowing their earlier fight to slip from her mind.

“Varian?” Rapunzel asked, glancing at the boy.

“I suggest we do nothing. I’m not sure what would happen if we were to destroy them.” Varian supplied.

“We’ll leave them be then.” Rapunzel decided. Cass nodded. 

Varian led the group through the doors, his journal pressed excitedly to his chest as he stared open mouthed at the sheer amount of books and scrolls lining the shelves. 

“Varian, focus.” Eugene shook the boy’s shoulders. “You are the one who is leading right now. We can gawk later.” Varian wiggled out of the former thief’s grasp, walking over to a small unimpressive door. 

“You know, I was expecting something grander.” Lance remarked. Varian let out a small laugh.

“That’s the point Lance. The Athenians were rumored to be able to predict people’s thoughts. Completely on a different level from the rest of the ancient civilizations! From even the modern world!” Varian gushed excitedly as he opened the door with a flourish. 

Inside was a more complicated door. It stretched from the floor, arching towards the ceiling, symbols similar to the ones found on the statue. The carving lit up as Rapunzel entered the room. Varian let out a gasp. He started naming chemicals, struggling to find an explanation. 

“Its magic. There’s no way to explain away this one, baby blue.” Eugene let out a large groan as Adria walked through the door behind them.

“Oh great!” Eugene exclaimed sarcastically. “Are you here to tell us what we’re supposed to be looking for now? Hurah!” 

“Watch your mouth, fishy. I’m figured you could use the help.” 

“Okay then. What do we need to open this ‘magic’ door?” Varian asked with an eye roll. Adira smacked the back of his head. The boy recoiled with a glare, placing Cass between them. 

“It's an old language that used to be taught where I’m from.” Adria said, moving forward to trace the symbols. “I haven’t been able to quite figure out what it's asking.  _ No longer can you omit, you must admit.  _ I thought it was something about secrets but I-”

“It is.” Varian cut her off. “We need to admit a deep truth. Alright, who’s got the juicy secrets? I want to get in there!” He glanced around. 

“I didn’t leave Pascal behind because I wanted someone to keep an eye on things back home. I left him because I couldn’t heal him if he got hurt and I didn’t want to lose my first friend?” Rapunzel tried. The door remained closed.

“We all knew that, Raps.” Cassandra placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“I didn’t.” Varian snarked. 

“Ooooho. ANy secrets to offer here, Varian?” Cass glared at him. Varian scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I never really wanted to get adopted because I would be leaving my best friend.” Eugene said. The door did not move.

“I have a crush on Adria!” Lance shouted. 

“Everyone knows that.” Eugene patted his brother’s back.

“I like women as well as men.” Cass blurted. No reaction. “Come Varian we’re all airing out our laundry. Say something.” 

“No. I’m not planning on revealing any secrets today.” 

“You’re the only one left.” 

“I’m sorry but Auntie Adira hasn’t said anything yet.” Varian shot back.

“I’ve already tried everything, blue. You need to at least try.” Adria ignored Varian stab at their relationship.

“Varian, just say something. It doesn’t have to be big.” Eugene reasoned.

“Actually,” Everyone ignored Adria interjection. Varian furrowed his brow in anger. Rapunzel stepped back slightly as she remembered the dark lab and glistened amber.

“NO!” Varian refused. 

“Varian, you have to say something!” Rapunzel shouted. “We need to get in there and we have all tried. The thing outside pricked your finger.” Varian’s face darkened.

“OH REALLY!!” Varian screamed at her. Rapunzel stumbled backwards. “WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!? OH LET ME DO EVERYTHING THE PRINCESS OF CORONA WANTS!”

“That’s enough Varian! We need that information! Say something!” Rapunzel demanded. Varian looked to the others for support, rage expressed in his entire body. Varian tried to make eye contact with Lance, who merely turned away.

“Fine. Fine! FINE!” Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. “I MADE MYSELF AN ORPHAN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?! I MURDERED MY MOM AND TURNED AROUND AND PROBABLY MURDERED MY DAD!! MY LOVE FOR ALCHEMY GOT MY FAMILY KILLED!!!” Varian screamed louder than he had at the battle of Old Corona. 

Everyone stood in silence at Varian’s proclamation. The doors swung open slowly, the glyphics briefly lit up as the same color of Varian’s stripe of blue hair. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHMMMM! That feels so good. >:D


	12. The Library Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some breakdowns and um yeah.

“Varian…?” Rapunzel questioned. The boy wiped away angry tears before fixing her with a glare. Varian towered above her, his fists clenched at his sides and his whole body tense.

“Are you pleased, Princess?” He growled at her, barely even noticing Cass starting to inch forward with a hand on her sword. “The door is wide open now. Have you gotten what you wanted from me? Ready to cast me aside when I’m no longer of use to you? Like you did during the storm. I couldn’t help you then, so you demand I help you now.” Varian ground out, stalking a step forward before Eugene held out an arm.

“Varian, stop. We didn’t me-” Varian scoffed loudly, cutting off the former thief.

“Oh~! We didn’t mean to~ We didn’t know~” Varian sing-songed, capturing Eugene under his glare. “Nice try,  _ Rider _ . Any more sweet nothings up your sleeve? I’ve nearly heard them all.” Cassandra withdrew her sword. 

The sound of the sword leaving its scabbard seemed to have shocked Rapunzel into speaking once more. She stuttered, trying to call off Cass, as the woman prowled forward. Varian drew himself up, darting a hand towards his belt. He withdrew a small orb of shining liquid. 

“Varian, Cass, just calm down. No need to start a fight right now. Varian, we didn’t mean to push you into-” Varian chuckled darkly. 

Rapunzel opened and closed her mouth as Varian’s horrific laughter grew hysterical. The alchemist laughed and laughed. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he bent over, clutching at his stomach. Varian howled, his smile splitting his face, terrifying and unhinged. His fist tightened around the ball, its glass surface cracking under the pressure. The bright yellow liquid cascaded down his glove, reaching his bare skin. When it made contact with his skin, it began to redden and bubble. Varian continued his deranged laughing, not even noticing as the chemical began to eat away at his skin. Saliva began dribbling as Varian laughed, his bright eyes closed tightly. 

Varian looked like a wild animal when his laughter suddenly tapered off into a sob. Varian’s free hand clapped over his mouth as his eyes bugged out. He dropped the glass ball. It crashed against the floor, shattering into pieces. The yellow chemical sizzled against the stone floor. Varian jerked into motion, yanking his gloves off, clutching his bubbling arm close to his chest. Varian turned tail and disappeared into the unlocked archives.

“VARIAN!” Rapunzel screamed, skirting around the chemical and raced after Varian with Eugene, Cass, and Lance on her feet. Adria stayed behind, with a look of horror frozen on her face.

Varian quickly outpaced them, clearly used to running from people as he weaved around bookshelves. His sobs echoed throughout the library, before they suddenly cut off. Rapunzel and her friends skidded to a stop. Varian stood motionless.

Varian had stumbled into a small pit in the library. It only went down three steps before stretching out in a circle. There were a few tables and chairs placed delicately about, leaving a large open area in the front. Rapunzel stepped forward, standing side by side with Varian. Etched into the floor were the same carvings that were written in the diadem of the statue. The large circle sat unmarred, filled in by a silvery metal. 

Adria marched past them, trailing her foot on the circle before drawing her large black sword. She brought it up, as if to score the group. Varian darted forward, grabbing her sword hand and holding it in place.

“What are you doing?” Varian hissed, his injured arm trembled under the weight of the midnight sword. Adria scowled.

“What must be done.” Varian’s eyes caught a glimpse of her belt buckle before widening. Realization bloomed across his face first, before being swallowed up by the darkness of anger.

“It’s you.” Varian stated. Cass moved to Rapunzel’s side in worry. Eugene’s hand found Rapunzel’s as he squeezed once. Rapunzel’s face was pale as she drew the same conclusion.

“You’re the one who added those scratches to the statue’s carving, aren’t you?” Rapunzel asked, dropping Eugene’s hand as she joined Varian in prevention. 

“Not me personally.” Adria pressed against Varian’s grip. Rapunzel placed her own hand with Varian’s. “My people need to erase this error. We’ve since fallen further but no more.” Varian frowned deeply.

“Your people?” Varian’s brow furrowed. “Oh. The Athenians.” Lance gasped. Varian grunted as Adria grabbed at his injury, pressing her fingers in.

“Our people, nephew. Your father was nobility. That must be why the spyders reacted to you. Why the door opened with your proclamation.” Adria’s face paint seemed darker in the pale light of the candles around them. 

“Wait, when did those candles become lit?” Lance squeaked. Everyone ignored his remark. 

“Adira. I cannot let you ruin this place.” Adria opened her mouth to argue. “Is there really something in here to help Rapunzel, or did you just want in here to destroy our history?” Varian stood firm.

“Varian. You don’t understand-”

“I think I understand perfectly. We must have gone too far. We made a mistake, instead of answering for it, we ran. Not any more.” Varian wrinkled his nose. “What are we looking for?”

“A scroll. It will have more incantations written on it.” Adria murmured. “It will also aid you when you reach the moonstone.” 

“Great thanks. Now leave.” Varian snorted dismissively. Adria hesitated before sheathing her sword and marching out. 

Varian watched her go silently. Rapunzel hovered over his arm in concern. She watched his face. Varian suddenly scrunched up his nose before letting out a groan of pain. He crumpled to the ground. Rapunzel hugged him gently, slowing his descent. Varian hissed, bringing up his arm to inspect his skin.

“What can we do?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’ll need bandages for now. My burn cream is in the caravan, but it can wait. I didn’t mean to grab my acid bomb but here we are.” Cassandra stepped forward with a roll of gauze.

Rapunzel helped Varian wrap it around his arm, tying it off with a bow. Varian snorted but allowed it. She paused for a moment. Rapunzel met Varian’s gaze. His eyes were dimmed and heartbroken. Rapunzel opened up her arms and captured the alchemist in a hug.

Varian didn’t return it at first. He let his head fall into her shoulder, burying his face into the purple fabric. More tears welled up in his eyes and escaped, soaking into the dress. Varian took in a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry.” Varian grit his teeth but let the princess continue. “I’m sorry that I forced you to say that. I’m sorry that…. That happened. I’m sorry that the world dealt you the worst cards for a card game ever.” Varian chuckled softly. “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“I’m,” Varian swallowed thickly, “I’m sorry, for what I’ve done. To you and your family. You have been dealt some pretty sucky cards too.” Varian felt Rapunzel’s breath catch. He moved slowly, returning the hug gently. Rapunzel rubbed small circles into his back.

Varian cried quietly, all too aware of the onlookers present. He pulled away, bringing up his hands to wipe away his tears. Rapunzel caught his face, cupping it in her hands as if he was fragile. The pad of her thumb swiped away his tears gently. Varian smiled at her, small but genuine. Rapunzel returned it.

“Okay. Let’s find this scroll.” Varian strode over to the closest bookshelf with forced confidence. He trailed his hand over the marked painting with a slight crease to his forehead. “Do you think it would be in the ‘magic’ section or under ‘s’ for ‘sundrop’?” Varian asked with a smirk. Rapunzel laughed and joined him at his side.

Eugene whistled as he took in the expanse of the archives. Cass begrudgingly agreed. No words could truly describe it. Multiple staircases traveled downward, leading into more depths of knowledge. The walls of the room seemed to sparkle in the candle light. The stone was striped, a dark grey banded over a white. Eugene frowned slightly brushing his hand along the wall, feeling its bumps and ridges.

“Gneiss.” Varian called out.

“Nice? What’s nice?” Eugene caught Varian’s eyeroll. 

“Not nice, G-N-E-I-S-S. Gneiss. It's that stone that the walls are made out of, Fitzherbert.” Varian shared a look with Rapunzel before diving back into the conversation.

“ _ Not nice, Gneiss.”  _ Eugene mocked under his breath. “It sounds the exact same so excuse me.” Cass punched his shoulder.

\---------------------

Cass, Eugene, and Lance trailed after the two youngest. Varian and Rapunzel fueled each other’s excitement as they traipsed through. 

“ _ Princess,”  _ Eugene made his voice higher and mined Varian’s hand movements. “ _ I’m telling you we need to be going down!”  _

“ _ I realize that,”  _ Cassandra whined. “ _ But I want to go off and possibly get myself and everyone hurt! I want to explore!”  _ Rapunzel threw her hands up into the air. 

“ _ As much as I want to go looking through all of these books,”  _ Varian rolled his shoulders back. “ _ We need to find that scroll first!”  _ Rapunzel crossed her arms and Varian mocked her. 

“ _ We should be exploring! Who knows what kind of traps are down here, that we could die in? Let me get in my brush with death for today.”  _ Cass clicked her mouth closed when Varian and Rapunzel turned to give them a look.

“You’re not exactly being quiet about it.” Varian brushed off his shoulder before marching down the nearest staircase. Rapunzel bounded after him, humming softly to herself. Cass and Eugene shared a grin as Lance yawned. 

“I think we’ve found it.” Rapunzel called, causing the stragglers to rush towards her voice. The group took in the room. 

It was made out of the same stone as the rest of the library. It looked plain, just like the room they had left prior. Lance groaned.

“Umm. Are you sure? Cause this-” 

“Stop talking Eugene. Just watch.” Varian stepped into the center of the room. The floor lit up turquoise, the light rushing around the alchemist to complete a circle. “I don’t know if we found the scroll of something entirely else.” 

The walls sparked with the turquoise light, illuminating the space. A single scroll flew into view, coming from a bookshelf out of sight. It floated in front of Varian who just stared gobsmacked. 

“Magic!” Rapunzel exclaimed, rushing to take the scroll, it danced away from her. Varian took it with a small huff of breath. He unfurled it, watching as the letters moved around, translating itself into a language he could read. 

“Holy fuck.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 can just fuck off now. I don't have a lot of extended family left. It needs to chill out.


	13. Library Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some exploration and some realizations that hurt deeply.

Rapunzel shifted her feet as she studied the expressions that ran across Varian’s face as he read the scroll. It started with amazement. His eyebrows shooting up and his mouth agape. Then confusion, then shock, his face stretching as he turned the scroll around to glance at the other side. It gave Rapunzel a chance to see the words written on the scroll.

It was in a language she had seen once or twice in the royal library, back when she had just gotten out of the tower and thrust into the princess lessons with hardly any warnings. Rapunzel remembered asking Freidborg what it was, but her mom’s lady in waiting merely smiled and did not answer. 

Varian flipped it back around before glancing up to meet Rapunzel’s eyes. He cleared his throat before reading.

“‘ _ Hello Dear Travelers and welcome to the Luna Library. Unfortunately if you are reading this scroll, our society has collapsed. This room will act as a librarian, simply speak what you are looking for and the Library will retrieve it. We ask that you do not take anything out. If you have knowledge you are willing to share, leave it here. Enjoy.’  _ The Luna Library? I had no idea that it had an official name! Does that mean Athens could be named something else entirely? That’s incredible?!” Varian bounced up on his heels, bringing the scroll closer to his face, muttering under his breath. Rapunzel leaned over to attempt to read the scroll. It did not translate itself for her. Rapunzel frowned slightly. 

“What language is that? I can’t read it.” Rapunzel asked. Varian tensed for a moment before forcing himself to relax. 

“It’s my first language. Are you saying you can’t read it?” Varian passed the scroll over. It no longer shied away from everyone. Cassandra took it.

“It translates itself for me.” Cass passed it to the men, who said the same. Rapunzel took it and the letters were recognizable. 

“I can read it now.” Rapunzel frowned, confused.

“But you couldn’t before. Here let’s try it from me again.” Varian took the scroll, watching as the letters changed. Rapunzel watched as Varian’s first language swirled into view. “Was it the first language you were taught?” Varian addressed the others. They glanced at each other confused but nodded. “Here Princess.” Varian handed it over to Rapunzel.

The words did not swirl into her understanding. Varian hummed, leaning over her shoulder. He waited a couple moments before a strange look grew across his face.

“Rapunzel,” Varian started, wringing his hands, “What was the first thing you learned how to do?” 

“Gothel taught me to sing my incantation before-” Rapunzel watched as the dark look traveled across her friends’ faces.

“You learned how to speak.” Varian finished. Rapunzel felt tears gathering in her eyes as she realized. Singing didn’t have a written language that could be translated in the way others could. Music was a myriad of notes that did not mean words. 

“Oh.” Rapunzel rubbed at her eyes and passed the scroll back to Varian. “What’s your first language then? I thought you were born and raised in Corona.” Varian recognized the obvious subject change but answered anyway. 

“I was. My mother was from a different kingdom from far away. I learned her language before my father’s, which is the common tongue. I’ve always been an outcast because I could not speak the same language fluently as the other children.” Varian paused, tracing the letter softly. “I haven’t seen it in a different handwriting since my mom passed. I write a lot more loopy than this.” Varian trailed off, before shaking his head. 

Eugene watched him for a moment before snatching the scroll from his hands. Varian protested, crossing his arms and Eugene danced away. 

“It says here to just ask the Library for what you want. So Adria’s magic scroll!” Eugene declared, spreading out his arms in a grand gesture. The group waited in silence. 

“I don’t think that’s the name of the scroll we’re looking for Fitzherbert.” Cassandra snarked, rolling her eyes.

“How about, I would like to see scrolls about magic please.” Rapunzel asked politely. A loud shuffling sound echoed before hundreds of scrolls raced forward. The princess let out a small scream before ducking behind her boyfriend. Varian sighed.

“I think we need to be more specific. Luna? Could you bring us all scrolls you have pertaining to the Sundrop and the Moonstone?” Varian rubbed his bandages as most of the scroll floated back to where they came from. “Okay. Everybody grab a scroll. Let’s get to reading.” 

Rapunzel attached herself to Cassandra’s side, asking her friend to translate the scrolls into a language she could read. Cass did it with a scowl that Rapunzel knew wasn’t directed at her but it still stung all the same. 

Rapunzel stared at the parchment in her hands, feeling tears push at her eyes. Her first words had been the song that haunted her consciousness. Rapunzel was ready to sing at any moment, she had eighteen years of practice, able to sing no matter the time of day. Rapunzel remembered the few months after the tower, feeling as though she couldn’t truly relax until she sang. 

Rapunzel scrubbed at her eyes before reading further, not noticing Varian watching her from the corner of her eye. 

\---------------

“We’ve been doing this forever.” Lance cried out, falling back into the chair with a large sigh. Cass groaned from the floor next to Rapunzel. 

“And we’re going to keep doing this until we get what we came for!” Cass growled from the floor.

“Woah watch it Cass.” Eugene called. Varian scoffed, tossing aside another scroll that fluttered to the ground near Eugene.

“What is this language anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.” Eugene asked, picking it up only to watch the words change to the common tongue.

“I think it would be called Francien. I’m not sure if there’s a name for it in the common tongue yet.” Varain responded absently, selecting another piece of parchment to study. “I don’t normally write in Francien because it’s not so well known. If I plan to publish my research, it should be accessible to everyone.”

“That’s kinda noble, Goggles.” 

“I’m not even wearing my goggles right now.”

“Details, details.” Eugene waved his hand around.

“Okay, whatever.” 

Rapunzel let out a sigh, flopping down on her stomach as she read through another boring text recounting the tale of the Sundrop from a different culture. It was similar but also different at the same time. This one depicted the Moon and the Sun as enemies. Rapunzel let out a small giggle at the thought. 

“The Sun and the Moon being enemies? Please.” Rapunzel smirked at Cass, before dropping her smile at Cass’s confused face. 

“They are though. I’ve always been taught that the Celestial Beings hated each other.” Eugene and Lance echoed their agreement.

“I don’t know what you’ve been taught but my mom always made a point to tell me that the Moon and the Sun were lovers. Granted they did have arguments but they loved each other.” Varian glanced around at the group’s doubtful faces. Rapunzel blinked. “You know, Sun and Moon, the lovers in the sky. Dancing together every dawn and dusk? Really? Wow.” Varian exclaimed. “I thought everyone knew that story.” 

“Apparently not. Why do you two know the same story?” Rapunzel made eye contact with the alchemist before looking away to study the scroll once more. 

“I’m not sure.” Rapunzel traced the word enemy with her pointer finger in thought. “Luna, could you bring me incantations of the Moondrop and the Sundrop?” 

The scrolls wafted away before two pieces presented themselves to the Sundrop. Rapunzel took them hesitantly before passing them to Cass. The group gathered closer to watch the letters translate only for the words to remain the same. 

“Strange.” Varian murmured before Rapunzel took back the scroll. No change occurred. “Perhaps there is no translation in German. That’s considered the common tongue around here.” Varian elaborated at their confused looks. Rapunzel furrowed her brow before passing the scroll to Varian.

The five souls watched scripture dance as it formatted itself into Francien. Rapunzel gasped as some of the words swirled into shapes that she recognized as the Sun and the Moon. Varian swallowed thickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been rough lately for me. I always feel refreshed after writing though. I glad everyone is enjoying this so far.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you hear that? Sounds like a LORE DROP!

“Rapunzel?” Varian asked, his hands trembling as he spoke. 

“Yeah?” Rapunzel murmured, watching as a third shape took shape. She couldn’t quite give it a name in her mind, it did look similar to the circle with three slashes that had been carved upon the diadem but it didn’t look the exact same. 

“If we really knew the same tale, do you know of the-” Varian cut himself off before he spoke the name, afraid to invoke its power.

“The Fallen Star.” Rapunzel gasped, shutting her eyes tight. Eugene, Cass, and Lance exchanged confused looks.

“I’ve always been told only of the Moon and the Sun.” Lance spoke quietly. 

“Who is the Fallen Star?” Varian glanced at Rapunzel. 

“It’s a long story, I barely remember all of it.” Rapunzel pulled her hair to the side, running her fingers through the braided portions to try to soothe herself. 

“I can tell it. It was my mother’s favorite but my dad hated it. So when she died, I wrote it all down to try to preserve the memory but…” Varian trailed off, his steely blue eyes glistening. “I could never really capture the same energy on paper. Um okay. Here we go.

_ In the beginning of everything, there was nothing. An empty existence. Then the First Star winked into view. There was no reason for a Star, in the middle of nothing. But they grew and grew until they could take a human form. First Star waited for something, but nothing remained. So, First Star cut off their left hand on a sharp piece of nothing.  _

_ First Star’s left hand grew into the Moon. A gentle being, soft and quiet. Content to watch.  _

_ First Star cut off their right hand, intent on making a new friend.  _

_ From the right hand grew the Sun. She shone brightly, dimming First Star’s light but illuminating Moon’s. Sun was energetic. _

_ First Star had given up their soft nature and her happiness. First Star grew jealous as Moon and Sun grew closer and closer. So they cut off a part of their stomach to create the Earth.  _

_ Earth was not like Moon and Sun. Earth could not speak and Earth could not move. But First Star still used the Earth to trap the Moon and the Sun, using the force to keep them apart.  _

_ Although, First Star could not keep the soulmates apart. Every dawn and every dusk, upon separate horizons. Moon sang as Sun danced. They used the sky to communicate, plotting to destroy First Star so the lovers could be together again. First Star heard of their plans and went to confront the Moon.  _

_ Moon did not wish to destroy her creator but as First Star grew more and more angry, she became nervous for her love. First Star believed that Sun had corrupted her. First Star decided to be rid of Sun once and for all. Moon could not let that happen.  _

_ Moon took a piece of nothing and shattered First Star. The shards of the first being fell to the Earth, forming into animals. Fallen Star’s heartshards grew into people.  _

_ Sun and Moon were not free. They remained stuck in the force of Fallen Star’s power. Forever apart, forever to remain on distant horizons. _

_ Sun and Moon each shed a single tear for their creator, the Moondrop and the Sundrop. They thought that a fraction of their combined power would be enough to break Fallen Star’s spell but their heartshards found them first. The people separated the Drops, bringing them to opposite sides of the Earth. Separating Sun and Moon further.  _

_ As time passes, Fallen Star’s heartshards will fade from us. Returning to the nothingness from once they came. As generations pass, heartshards have disappeared from recollection, falling into myth then into legend before vanishing completely.  _

_ One day, Fallen Star’s last heartshards will find their way together, to finally free Sun and Moon from their prison or to doom the lovers for eternity.”  _

Silence rang as Varian finished his tale. Rapunzel hugged her hair closer, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. The Gneiss walls glistened in the candle light. Cass cleared her throat.

“Heartshards? Are we supposed to be looking for these?” Cass questioned, shifting in her place on the floor.

“I don’t think we’d be able to find them if we looked. They are said to have formed into people who have had children to attempt to bring all the pieces together at last to recreate Fa-” Varian swallowed thickly. “Fallen Star. It was the last wish of their heart.”

“Your mother was a brilliant woman, nephew.” Adria stepped out of the shadows. Varian was on his feet in a heartbeat, narrowing his eyes at his aunt. “I’ve been acting foolishly. I have come to apologize to all of you. I shouldn’t have been withholding information from you. Princess, do you have Quirin’s scroll on you?” Rapunzel took the scroll out of the folds of her corset, handing it over to the warrior lady with a hesitant look. Adria withdrew a piece of paper from her belt. It was the other side.

Varian was crossing over to her before the realization had fully sunk in. He snatched the pieces from Adria’s grasp, fitting the two sides together in shock. Adria allowed it, watching her nephew trace the markings gently. 

“I was afraid you were more like your father, baby blue. I was wrong. Your mother is in everything you do. You got your father’s stature but your mother’s spirit. Don’t let Ulla fade.” Adria nodded to Varian before turning and finally leaving the library. Varian laughed weakly. 

“I’ll need time to translate all three into German. We should leave before we lose too much time.” Varian stood, glancing around the library before marching back to the entrance. The four adults followed at a much slower pace. 

Varian had one foot in the sunshine when it happened. The two spyders who had been content to simply observe jumped into action, rushing towards Varian with determination. Cass leapt forward, slicing and jabbing at the machines, ushering the alchemist to the caravan. 

“GO!” Cass shouted. Eugene hitched the horses up in record speed, preparing the caravan while Varian danced around with the scrolls in arm. Rapunzel undid her hair, looping it around one of the spyders’ legs, sending it crashing into the other one. 

More spyders came tumbling out of Luna Library behind them. Lance screamed.

“OH FUCK!” Varian shouted, climbing up onto the top of the caravan and entering through one of the windows. Rapunzel climbed after him. Eugene whipped the reins, spurring the horses into action. Rapunzel lassoed her hair around Cassandra, pulling the older woman onto the caravan with a great heave. Cass hit the roof beside her, muttering a rushed thanks before slicing the spyders off the caravan with a battle cry. Varian let out a scream from below them before a spyder was kicked out of the caravan side door. Cass let out a hearty laugh. 

Eugene and Lance rushed them through the city, turning corners at a breakneck speed to reach the outskirts of the town.

“Why are they following us?” Eugene whined. 

“We took knowledge from Luna when we were warned not to! It’s definitely a defense mechanism!” Varian shouted back. “That’s incredible that these people were able to create such complex structures and machines with the tools they had on hand then! Ooooh I can’t wait to bring Hugo back here!” 

“Let’s escape first then we can geek out later!” Cass yelled, her feet scrambling for balance on the turbulent caravan roof. Varian laughed in delight as he watched the spyders race after them.

“THIS IS AMAZING!” He screamed, his longer hair whipping wildly in the wind. Rapunzel laughed with him, her hair a ribbon arching across the sky as they picked up speed. 

They burst out of the city, the caravan wheels groaning underneath the strain. The spyders halted at the edge of the city, pacing an imaginable border with programed frustration. Eugene brought the horses to a standstill, they huffed. Varian whooped, throwing his hands in the air and falling backwards against the roof. Rapunzel flopped down next to him in relief while Cass slipped down towards the men.

“Okay. Back to our originally scheduled path I suppose.” Cass took the reins, moving to spur the horses back into motion when the caravan abruptly dropped in height towards the back. 

“Wheels are broken.” Varian called. “THere looks to be some sort of acid that ate through the wood. Do those spyders have some alchemical solutions built in? Curious.” 

“Can we not fanboy over the things that tried to kill us a second ago?” Eugene groaned. Varian rolled his eyes and climbed off the roof. Rapunzel stayed, glancing up at the clouds that rolled over the rich blue sky. The Sun shone over her Drop brightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this one. I couldn't decide for the longest time if I wanted Varian's mom to be named Ulla or to make up something entirely else. I stuck with Ulla because it really fits with Quirin and Varian's names.


	15. Not an Update

Hi,

I know I kind of starting working on another fanfiction and published that too but I thought I’d pop in here and let you guys know what’s up.

So about a week ago, someone important in my life passed away. This person was the key to breaking the cycle of abuse my family had gone through. They were crucial in the way that I turned out. I didn’t know them that well, but I know the impact they made. 

I’ve been down for quite a while because I didn’t think I would be able to go to their memorial because of the whole COVID-19 situation. I’m a high at risk person, but I’m being allowed to attend. I am going to be taking every precaution I can. 

So I’m going to be pushing back my updating schedule to once every two weeks. I’ll delete this notice when I put the next chapter up.

Thank you for understanding,  
AngstingQueen/Lav


End file.
